Death
by AJP
Summary: A Ranger dies and the others must deal with the aftermath and the return
1. Death

TITLETITLE OF YOUR FIC/TITLEBODY BACKGROUND=/Graphics/edge.jpg BGCOLOR=FFFFFF TEXT=000000 LINK=0000FF VLINK=FF00FFULULUL  
  
Power Rangers and all related characters are the property of Saban Entertainment. S Club 7 and all of their songs are the property of S Club Ltd and 19 Management. I am not a member of S Club 7 although I wish I could have been. (I also wish I were six foot and really good-looking, but ah well). My character is my property and can be used without my permission, but if you could ask I'd be grateful. The Night Rangers characters are the property of John Chubb. Also any criticism good or bad is welcome, you can contact me at adampearlmans@yahoo.co.uk Also I've brought in the Time Force Rangers and given Kim and Wes a family connection of cousins. The songs used are Reach and Never Had A Dream Come True by S Club 7. The quotes in the battle between the Emperor and Adam are from Transformers The Movie.  
  
H3 align=centerDeathBr  
  
By: Adam Pearlman/h3  
  
PPreviously  
  
PThe four Rangers having returned safely to the present found that their return was less than peaceful as the Emperor started to launch a full-scale assault on the Rangers and Earth. Not a day has gone by when a monster has attacked and the Rangers have responded and defeated the monster. The victories have not come without the Rangers suffering though. Zack, Leo, Kelsey and Ashley have all suffered serious injuries in the past few weeks. The fight is getting worse and it's only a matter of time before the final assault begins. Now the story continues  
  
PShe shivers as she recollects what awoke her once more. For the past week she has been haunted by dreams so horrible that each night she has awoken screaming and each night her lover has reassured her that it was just a dream. However, as she tries to return to sleeps embrace, she can't shake the feeling of unease, the feeling of cold dread that something terrible is going to happen. This time her lover had not awoken or if he had, he had just decided to go back to sleep. Making a decision she carefully extracts herself from his arms and grabbing a T-shirt and a pair of jeans she teleports out of the room leaving her lover to sleep.  
  
PShe appears inside the Power Chamber and is surprised to find that it is occupied by two people. "Jason, Emily what are you doing here?" She asks.  
  
P"Jason is just familiarising me with the Power Chamber systems. I felt I should know how things work if it becomes necessary" Emily explained.  
  
PThe girl remembered that Emily had joined the team in the last few days when the Emperor's attacks had increased in ferocity. Zordon and Zedd had pooled their resources and created a new power coin for Emily the gold power coin and she was now the Gold Morphin Ranger. Although having literally been thrown in at the deep end she was already proving to be a capable Ranger.  
  
P"The question is what are you doing here? I mean it's just after ten here, but back in England it's almost four in the morning" Jason inquired.  
  
P"I couldn't sleep and thought I'd come and use the gym for a workout" She replies knowing her explanation is pretty lame.  
  
PThe look on Jason face is one of concern and his tone he uses in his next sentence is the one she has heard people refer to as his leader voice. "I can expect that from your other half, but not you. What's the matter?" he asks.  
  
PThe girl is about to reply when there is a sound and Zordon appears in his tube and alongside the tube is the holographic image of Dimitria who is in the other universe. Striding into the main chamber is a man who looks unhappy at being disturbed, but takes up a position by Zordon's tube.  
  
PZordon looks down at three of his students and speaks. "Rangers what are you doing here, it is late and you should be resting, we do not know when the Emperor will attack again".  
  
P"I was just giving Emily a crash course in the Power Chamber systems. With everything that's been going on we really haven't had chance to show her how things work. We were actually just about to head home when she showed up" Jason explained.  
  
P"Turning his attention to the other girl Zordon said. "Rachel the hour is even later for you and you should be asleep".  
  
P"I wish I was, but every time I close my eyes and try to sleep I dream of death" Rachel said.  
  
PHer statement seemed to hang in the air for a long time and there was only silence except for Alpha. "Ay, Yi. Yi. Rachel what do you mean?"  
  
P"The last week and ever since we came back from the past, also since the attacks increased I've been going to bed and drifting off to sleep and at first its all peaceful and then it just turns into a nightmare. We're fighting a battle and someone dies and all we can do is watch it happen" Rachel says quietly.  
  
P"Alpha please scan Rachel for anything odd" Zordon asked.  
  
PAlpha quickly proceeded as Zordon had asked and he quickly finished his scan and said. "The scans are negative, except for a bit of stress and lack of sleep Rachel is fine".  
  
P"Well I don't feel fine" Rachel snapped.  
  
P"Perhaps your telepathic abilities are sensing something and are relaying it to you through your dreams" Zedd said.  
  
P"Zedd maybe correct, these dreams maybe premonitions. With your permission I would like to temporarily meld minds with you and see what you are dreaming" Zordon asked.  
  
PRachel nodded somewhat reluctantly. For a second there was silence as the two entered into a telepathic link and then Zordon's face relaxed and his eye's opened.  
  
P"Alpha contact the Rangers at once, tell them to drop whatever they are doing at come here on the double" Zordon ordered.  
  
P"Zordon what is it? What did you see?" Jason asked.  
  
PZordon's reply was one word. "Death".  
  
PBoth Emily and Jason looked thunderstruck by what Zordon said and Rachel just looked miserable. Then in teleportation beams of red, blue, black, pink, yellow, green, purple, gold, silver and white the Rangers arrived in various states. While the other Rangers were still dressed the Rangers of the other universe where dressed in basically what they had been wearing when they had been awoken from sleep.  
  
P"This had better be important I was asleep" Jo moaned as she pulled her dressing gown tighter around herself.  
  
P"It is Joanne" Zordon said.  
  
P"What's going on?" Kendrix asked.  
  
P"I believe Rachel can offer an explanation and then I will speak" Zordon answered.  
  
P"Rachel what's going on?" I asked concerned as I saw her expression.  
  
PI reached over to her and she pulled away and then turned away from the assembled Rangers before she turned and explained. "Since I came back from the past I've been having nightmares and each night they've seemed real and then each night I've had the same nightmare again".  
  
P"You woke us up, because your having a nightmare" Jon muttered.  
  
P"It is not a nightmare I believe, but a premonition of what is to come" Zordon said.  
  
P"A premonition" Kim asked.  
  
P"Yes at some point all humans have them. Except they interpret them as dreams and don't really recall when the actual event happens to them" Zedd explained.  
  
P"In the case of Rachel being a telepath, she is actually experiencing the coming event and remembering. From what I saw, something is going to happen and I fear for your very safety Rangers" Zordon said.  
  
P"Zordon we've been in danger before and we've dealt with it, we can handle this" Tommy said confidently.  
  
PAround him there were a few nods from other Rangers. However while Zordon looked relieved, Rachel still looked concerned.  
  
P"There is also another matter which I intended to discuss with you in the morning, but since you are here now I will explain" Zordon said.  
  
P"What's up Zordon?" TJ asked.  
  
P"I have detected monster activity in the nearby city of Silver Hills" Zordon said.  
  
P"Why weren't we alerted" Carter said.  
  
P"The danger was dealt with" Dimitria answered.  
  
P"By who, I can't imagine that the police could handle it" I said.  
  
P"No, but a team of Rangers could" Zedd said.  
  
P"A new team of Rangers" Paul asked.  
  
P"I believe so and from what we have been able to determine, they are not from this time period" Zordon said.  
  
P"What do you mean?" Skull asked.  
  
P"They appear to be time travellers. The reason I bring them up, is I want to initiate contact with them" Zordon said.  
  
P"You mean get another team of Rangers to help us with our problems and we'll help them with there's" I asked.  
  
P"Exactly, five or six more Rangers may tip the balance in our favour and with four of our number hurt, we need all the help we can get. I would suggest that only two of you should go while the rest remain on alert here and in the other universe" Zordon said.  
  
P"I'll go, Kim don't you have relatives in the Silver Hills area" I asked.  
  
P"Yeah my cousin Wes and my Uncle live there" Kim said.  
  
P"Good, it might be nice to have somewhere to base our search from" I replied.  
  
P"Adam you can't go" Rachel suddenly blurted out.  
  
PPulling her to one side I said. "Rach. I'm the best person to go, as the leader it's my responsibility" Then I paused and looked at her again and I suddenly knew. "This is about your premonition isn't it?"  
  
P"Yes, I'd just feel better if you weren't off where I can't find you" Rachel explained.  
  
P"I can take care of myself, nothing will happen" I said.  
  
P"Okay that's settled, me and Kim will go to Silver Hills in the morning. Now, I suggest we all get some rest as tomorrow is going to be a busy day" I said.  
  
P"Agreed, meet here about 9 in the morning" Kim said.  
  
PI nodded and then we all teleported out to get some sleep. Returning to our flat Rachel and I quickly returned to bed and even as I tried to sleep I could see that Rachel was still wide awake. Reaching out I pulled her close to me and at first she seemed reluctant to take comfort in me and then she gave in and wrapped her arms around me and buried her head in my chest and fell into a troubled sleep.  
  
PIn the nexus where time has no meaning the Emperor plotted. "So two of the Rangers are going to contact another team of Rangers in Silver Hills, this is perfect" The Emperor said.  
  
P"How my lord?" Devastator asked.  
  
P"Hold on where's the fire? That's what I like about you my friend, you're always rushing into things. It's like when I captured you and made you more than you were. Remember how you were rushing into that building, even though it was burning down" The Emperor said.  
  
PDevastator remained silent, memories of his past life were difficult and few and those he did remember made no sense at all.  
  
P"Still having seen your counterpart it's not difficult to see that rashness. Anyway tomorrow when those Rangers go to Silver Hills, you and the Wizard will launch a full-scale assault on the Power Chamber" The Emperor said.  
  
P"But what about the defences" Devastator protested.  
  
P"No problem, after all I designed those defences in our own reality, breaking them down should be no problem for me" Wizard said.  
  
P"My counterpart and the Pink Ranger will return from a successful mission to find total destruction and defeat upon them" The Emperor said.  
  
PThe Emperor began to laugh and the two monsters did also, but deep inside both of them the people they had once been screamed in horror.  
  
PThe morning soon came and I met up with Kim at the Power Chamber to get hold of some gear to track down these new Rangers. As I arrived Kim was trying some sunglasses on.  
  
P"Nice shades Kim, I mean it is awfully bright in here" I said.  
  
P"Ha, Ha. Alpha designed them take a look" Kim said as she passed a pair to me.  
  
P"Don't tell me they are really X-ray specs" I said.  
  
P"Ay, Yi. Yi. No they are not" Alpha cried.  
  
P"I was joking Alpha, now let see what they do" I said.  
  
PPlacing them over my eyes I immediately was rewarded with a computer screen and some kind of scanner. Looking around I looked at Kim and it produced a pink hue around her body, while round Alpha was no hue.  
  
P"Cool, useful and fashionable, definitely the way to go. Nice one Alpha" I said.  
  
P"Glad you like them" Alpha said.  
  
P"Rangers these scanners will allow you to locate the Rangers. They have been specifically tuned to allow you to locate any temporal anomalies. Since we believe the Rangers are from another time, they should be easy to locate" Zordon said.  
  
P"Easy to locate, how many people are there in Silver Hills" I said.  
  
P"Too many" Kim said.  
  
P"Well, then you should get started" Zordon said.  
  
P"Right we're out here. We'll contact you when we've found them" I said.  
  
PThen the two of us teleported out. Suddenly an alarm started to beep.  
  
P"Alpha?" Zedd asked.  
  
P"Oh no, we've got Torachian Warriors, Putties, Tengas, Cogs, Piranhatrons and Quantrons in Angel Grove and lots of them" Alpha said.  
  
P"Alpha contact all of the Rangers and inform them to morph and meet this threat at once" Zordon ordered.  
  
PAlpha didn't reply and instead got to work and over two universe's 40 communicators beeped and 40 people ducked into a private spot and morphed into battle.  
  
PThe group all arrived simultaneously and each one echoed more or less the same thought and it was Rocky who voiced. "Oh shit".  
  
P"Guys we're outnumbered, like by several hundred" Joel said.  
  
P"Whether there is 100 hundred or a hundred thousand we have to stop them" Tommy said.  
  
P"But Tommy, we're really outnumbered" Chris said.  
  
P"Anyone who wants to leave can, but I'm staying if we don't stop them now, there's no telling what might happen" Tommy said.  
  
PTo their credit not a single Ranger left, each one said a little prayer and then dropped into a fighting stance.  
  
P"There are a couple of words that are just appropriate right about now" Jon said.  
  
P"And what are they?" Trini asked.  
  
PJon just looked out at the army of foot soldiers and raised his hand and in an imitation of the Rock used his gesture and said. "Just bring it".  
  
PAnd they did the assembled lackey's charged at that gathered Rangers and the battle was joined. There was no time for strategy or preparation, it was simple, brutal hit out and hope for the best. Experienced Rangers fought alongside the not so experienced, giving them the benefit of their knowledge and the battle continued.  
  
PIf you had been an observer from a great height, all you would have seen is specks of colour lost in a mass of grey and brown. From his position in the nexus the Emperor watched in delight. "Predictable as always Rangers".  
  
P"Master?" Wizard said.  
  
P"Simple I knew that the Rangers would rush into battle with my forces, not even taking time to think if there is a strategy behind it all. Now, you and Devastator will take more of our forces and attack the Power Chamber" The Emperor commanded.  
  
P"May I point out that even though I understand and can disarm the defences, some of them I may not be able to" Wizard explained.  
  
P"That's what the Cogs are for, if you need some one to destroy a weapon that you can't disable, use them as cannon fodder" Emperor replied simply.  
  
P"As you command Emperor, so it shall be done" Wizard said simply.  
  
PThen he and Devastator along with dozen more Cogs and Piranhatrons teleported away.  
  
PMeanwhile in Silver Hills blissfully unaware of the carnage going on back in Angel Grove, Kim and I began our search.  
  
P"You seem to be taking it quite well" Kim suddenly said.  
  
P"Huh, what!" I replied not sure what she meant.  
  
P"I mean, the fact that Rachel had a premonition that you're going to die" Kim explained.  
  
P"She didn't have that premonition and she didn't say who was going to die" I replied.  
  
P"Come on Adam are you seriously telling me that Rachel wouldn't have been that worked up if it wasn't you" Kim said.  
  
PAt that I stopped and Kim also came to a halt. "You're right of course, I know that it has to be me. The way she's been acting around me the last week since the dreams started. It's like she can't bear to be more than a few metres from me or something was going to happen" I said.  
  
P"She's just worried and trying to protect you" Kim answered.  
  
P"I don't need protecting, I'm capable of taking care of myself" I snapped.  
  
P"Really, come on don't tell me that you don't enjoy it, the feeling of someone fussing over you and looking after you" Kim asked.  
  
P"Okay I admit, Rachel looking after me does have its perks, but I don't want to be wrapped in cotton wool. Besides these premonitions may not come true or if they do, not for years anyway" I said.  
  
P"I hope you're right, none of us want to lose you" Kim said.  
  
P"Come on if I died, you could easily find a new White Ranger to take my place" I said.  
  
PKim's reply was quiet, but I heard it. "No one can take your place Adam".  
  
P"Thanks that means a lot Kim" I said.  
  
P"I'm serious, your like part of the furniture, you've been a Ranger for so long, its hard to imagine the Rangers without you" Kim said.  
  
P"Thanks again, but enough getting nostalgic and we have work to do" I said.  
  
PKim nodded and placed the shades that Alpha had given her over her eyes and began scanning people for temporal signatures.  
  
PMeanwhile at the Power Chamber Zordon monitored the battle. "Alpha the situation is collapsing and I don't think the Rangers can handle this amount of enemies".  
  
P"We're going to help, its time for us to make a difference and make up for what we've done" Goldar said.  
  
P"Yeah I just love teleporting into the middle of battle where we're outnumbered by hundreds, a lot of fun" Rito said sarcastically.  
  
PA look from Goldar silenced him and then the two turned and where about to teleport away when the alarms went off again.  
  
PNow what, if that keeps going off I'm going to have a headache" Rita muttered.  
  
P"Devastator and another monster along with more Cogs, Piranhatrons and Warriors and heading this way" Alpha said.  
  
P"Alpha activate the outer defences" Zordon commanded.  
  
PAlpha nodded and out in the desert near the Power Chamber from hidden positions dozens of laser cannons appeared and started to fire at the approaching enemy.  
  
PThe first shots took out a row of the enemy, but still they came. Inside the Power Chamber Zedd said. "Good shooting, but we need to hit them again before they can have chance to recover".  
  
P"Right, preparing to fire again" Alpha said.  
  
PEven as he hit the sequence on the console, the lights in the Power Chamber and indeed all sounds went out. There was as flicker and then Zordon's tube lit up once more.  
  
P"Er what's happened to the lights" Rito asked.  
  
P"We've lost all power" Alpha cried.  
  
P"What's the source Alpha?" Zordon asked.  
  
P"Without the computers I couldn't tell you Zordon, but it appears that everything has been shutdown" Alpha said.  
  
P"There are only two people who have the knowledge to shut down the Power Chamber and both of them are fighting at the moment" Zordon said.  
  
P"You don't mean its one of the Rangers" Goldar said.  
  
P"Indeed, Billy once under the influence of one of Zedd's spells shut down the Command Centre. He is extremely familiar with the Power Chamber system as is Justin. However it was not either of them" Zordon said.  
  
P"Then who did it" Rita demanded.  
  
P"Devastator's companion is called the Wizard, like Devastator and his master he is from the other universe and he also has intimate knowledge of the Power Chamber systems" Zordon said.  
  
P"Ay, Yi. Yi. That would only be possible if he had been in the Power Chamber before, but he could have only done that if he was a Ranger" Alpha said.  
  
P"Are you saying that the Wizard is one of the Rangers from the other universe, but mutated into that form" Zedd angrily demanded.  
  
PZordon seemed reluctant but then he said. "Yes, both he and Devastator and possibly others are in fact former Rangers mutated in some way. Devastator is or was Carter Grayson and Wizard is either Billy or Justin".  
  
P"Why didn't you tell us, tell the Rangers" Zedd asked.  
  
P"I wanted to spare them pain, it was better that they believed their other selves dead, rather than in a fate worse than dead" Zordon said.  
  
P"I really hate to point this out, but we still have two monsters and the goon squad heading this way" Rita said.  
  
P"Rito and I will go out and face them" Goldar suggested.  
  
P"The two of you against an army, you'll be slaughtered" Alpha said.  
  
P"They will be not alone. Blue Centurion reporting for duty" the robot said.  
  
P"Where the hell did you come from?" Zedd asked.  
  
P"Zordon contacted me yesterday and arrived early this morning. I was recharging when my cycle was interrupted and I knew something was wrong" Blue Centurion said.  
  
P"We're glad for your help" Rito said.  
  
P"It's still three against a hundred or so" Alpha protested.  
  
P"It doesn't matter, if this place falls then this entire universe may fall as well and we have to prevent that from happening. Hopefully we can delay them until the Rangers can assist us. Now we must go" Goldar said.  
  
PThen they three teleported out and Rita said. "Well, there goes three really brave people or are just they stupid.  
  
PZedd chuckled and said. "Alpha help me work on restoring the power".  
  
P"Please work on the communication systems, that is the most important priority. The sooner it is operation we can contact the Rangers, while you work on it I will telepathically contact Ninjor and Auric the Conqueror and ask them to assist Goldar and the others" Zordon said.  
  
PAlpha didn't bother reply and instead set to work on the systems. Meanwhile back in Silver Hills still unaware of what was transpiring Kim and I had tracked a temporal signature to the park. The signature was coming from a young girl who was possibly our age or within our age range. She seemed to notice we were following her as several times when we followed she stopped and looked around and then continued.  
  
P"Either this girl knows we're following or she just thinks we're going the same way" Kim said.  
  
P"I don't think so, I think she might know that we're follow her, there is something about her manner, it's almost as if she's leading us somewhere" I said.  
  
PI didn't finish my sentence as she turned around and placed her hands on her hips and looked at us. We both came to halt as we realised that there were four other people also around us. The girl walked up to us and said. "Okay, now that we have the advantage, why are you following me?"  
  
PLooking at Kim who shrugged helpless I was about to reply when one of the others spoke. "Kim!"  
  
PThe speaker was a young man wearing blue jeans, a red T-shirt and a black jacket and I saw from Kim's face that she recognised the speaker and she said. "Hi Wes".  
  
P"Kim what are you doing here and why are you following Jen?" Wes asked.  
  
P"It's a bit complicated Wes, Adam and I are here looking for" Kim started to explain.  
  
PShe was cut off by the youngster with the green hair who pointed at Adam and then at her and said. "Don't you recognise them?" He said excitedly.  
  
P"Should I Trip?" the yellow clad female.  
  
P"Of course Katie, the girl is Kimberly Hart, Olympic Gymnast from the year 2000 and the original Pink Ranger. And the guy is Adam Pearlman the first Silver Ranger and the White Ranger who was there at the day they call the Countdown at the end of the twentieth century" Trip explained.  
  
P"Of course I knew you looked familiar, what are you doing here?" Jen asked.  
  
P"We're looking for the Time Force Rangers" I explained.  
  
P"Guys we can trust them, we're the Time Force Rangers" the guy in blue said.  
  
P"Lucas!" Jen cried.  
  
P"She's right you know, just because we look like them doesn't me we are, but we are who we appear to be. Sorry that gets confusing, look we've come from Angel Grove because we need your help" I said.  
  
P"Why, what's happened?" Wes asked.  
  
P"If we could talk somewhere less public" Kim said.  
  
P"Sure, we can talk at the Clock Tower" Jen suggested.  
  
PThe girl started to walk off and I started to follow with Kim walking next to Wes and the others bring up the rear. As I walked I noticed from the way Jen carried herself that she was the leader of this team.  
  
PMeanwhile back in Angel Grove the Rangers were continuing their fight with the forces of evil. Whilst some still fought hand to hand, others had resorted to pulling out there weapons and striking anything that moved towards them and wasn't a Ranger. Kendrix had found herself the ideal position and beside her stood Cassie and Hannah and the three fired their different weapons into the mass of enemies before them.  
  
P"This is like too easy" Kendrix said.  
  
P"I wish it were that easy, but we're still outnumbered and they're not all going to stand around and let us pick them off like this" Cassie remarked.  
  
P"Yeah and here come some of those grey goons" Hannah yelled  
  
PTurning the three saw a group of Putties had broken from the mass and headed for the three who quickly disappeared their weapons and defended themselves. All over the battlefield Rangers adopted a similar strategy until the area became too crowded for the usage of long range weapons and many resorted using their bladeblaster or Zeo swords.  
  
PSeveral of the less experienced Rangers had found themselves backed into a corner. "Guys we have nowhere to go" Emily said as a hint of panic creeped into her voice. The reason for the panic was she, Alison and Trianna were backed up against a wall and had nowhere to go.  
  
P"Patience, we have them right were we want them" Trianna said.  
  
P"Err, from my point of view they have us right where they want us, I mean we have nowhere to go" Alison yelled.  
  
PTrianna didn't reply and instead extended her hand and in it appeared her Silver Power Staff.  
  
P"Hey that's a good idea, give them your weapon and maybe they won't kill us" Alison said.  
  
P"I have a plan, don't worry" Trianna said calmly.  
  
P"Well, can you hurry up and reveal it or we're going to be dead" Emily shouted.  
  
PThen the three heard a voice which shouted. "It's time for a Gold Rush". Extending the staff in his hand the Gold Ranger Farcus Bulkmeier otherwise known as Bulk flew into the midst of the Cogs and in seconds there was only Rangers standing.  
  
P"Looks like you ladies needed a little help" he commented.  
  
P"Was this your plan?" Alison asked.  
  
PYes, the powers of the Silver and Gold Zeo Rangers are linked and allow for telepathic communication between each other. These powers are only available when the crystal is in use, but it still comes in handy. I was able to communicate to Bulk our need for assistance" Trianna explained.  
  
P"And I was only too happy to assist you" Bulk said.  
  
P"When we've finished patting each other on the back, shouldn't we get back to the fight" Emily asked.  
  
PThe three nodded and they dived back into the fight. Meanwhile outside the Power Chamber three warriors fought valiantly against the hordes of enemy intent on gaining entry into the Chamber.  
  
P"Isn't this fun, boy I'm sure glad we became good" Rito mumbled sarcastically.  
  
P"Less talk, more fighting" Goldar remarked as he decapitated several Cogs with a swing of his sword.  
  
PThe three continued to fight, but even with their skills they were soon beginning to fight a losing battle. Goldar left arm hung limply at his side while he held his sword in his right and continued to swing it around him. Rito was bleeding from several cuts on his face and arms, while the Blue Centurion was looking rather dented. Just as it looked like the three were done for.  
  
P"Never fear Auric the Conqueror is here" a voice said.  
  
PHalf turning Goldar was relieved to see Auric stood there and alongside him was Ninjor.  
  
P"Zordon managed to contact us and we are here to help" Ninjor explained.  
  
P"Now sit back and rest for a moment while Ninjor and I deal with these ruffians" Auric said.  
  
PThen the two new arrivals dived into the fight while the others took a moment to regain their composure and their breath before diving into the fighting again as well.  
  
PMeanwhile in Silver Hills we had arrived at the Clock Tower and I was beginning to explain the reason for our arrival. "So you see we're in a lot of trouble and we need your help".  
  
P"Our mission is to capture Ransik and nothing else" Jen stated.  
  
P"Jen! These are fellow Rangers and they came to us for help" Katie said.  
  
P"Exactly, we're not asking you to abandon your own mission, just to assist us with our battle and in return we'll help you complete your own" Kim mentioned.  
  
P"Sounds like a good deal, I mean with backup from other Rangers we can take down Ransik in no time" Lucas commented.  
  
P"But why do you need our help, surely the Rangers who defeated Dark Spectre can stop this threat" Wes asked.  
  
P"The Emperor possess the combined powers of Dark Spectre, Zordon and a whole host of Ranger powers. He also has the resources of an entire universe at his fingertips" Kim explained.  
  
P"I remember reading about him in the history books, if I remember right he was a former Ranger in fact he was you" Jen said.  
  
P"I do so hate it when people remember that fact" I said sarcastically.  
  
P"Don't mention that his counterpart is the Emperor it's kind of a sore point" Kim said.  
  
P"Thanks for that Kim, so do you know our futures?" I asked.  
  
P"Yeah, according to our history there was a big battle that involved Rangers from the future and the White Ranger died" Trip said.  
  
P"Trip!" Jen shouted.  
  
PKim looked over at me and I looked back at her. "Well I guess that lends credence to theory that I'm going to die today" I said.  
  
P"Just because it's a White Ranger doesn't mean it's you, it could be Tommy he is still the White Power Ranger" Kim said.  
  
P"Yes, but you're ignoring the premonitions that Rachel had, well we all got to go sometime and I thought it might be in my sixties surrounded by children and grandchildren but when you got to go you got to go" I said.  
  
P"I'm really sorry, Trip never meant to reveal that" Jen said.  
  
P"It's okay, look we need your help, will you give it to us?" I asked.  
  
P"On the condition that you agree to help us capture Ransik" Jen asked.  
  
P"Done" I said.  
  
PTo seal the deal Jen and I shook hands. Kim smiled and reached for her communicator. "Zordon this is Kim we've found the Rangers and they've agreed to help us".  
  
PThe reply was very distorted and scrambled. "Excellent…. Return to the Power…. At once" Zordon said.  
  
P"That was odd" I said.  
  
P"Something must be wrong" Kim suggested.  
  
PGuys, grab on to us, we're teleporting back home now" I ordered.  
  
PEach of the Time Rangers grabbed onto either Kim or me while the little robotic owl landed on Trip's shoulder. Without hesitation we activated teleportation and teleported back to the Power Chamber and straight into hell.  
  
P"Oh my god what happened?" Kim said shocked.  
  
PHer shock was understandable, one wall of the Power Chamber was now a smoking ruin and several of the consoles were now in pieces. Both Rito and Goldar were unconscious and looked in a bad way while Blue Centurion, Ninjor and Auric didn't look that good either.  
  
P"Zordon what the hell happened?" I demanded.  
  
P"While the other Rangers dealt with an army of the Emperor's foot soldiers we were attacked by Devastator, Wizard and more foot-soldiers. Although we were able to slow them down we were not able to stop them and this is the result" Zordon explained.  
  
P"Are you and Alpha okay?" Kim asked.  
  
P"We're fine Kimberly and so are all the others, just a little battered. The Rangers are teleporting in" Alpha said.  
  
PAs he said that the other Rangers teleported in and removed their helmets and looked equally shocked at the devastation. Looking around I found Rachel and ran to her side even as Kim found Rocky.  
  
P"Are you okay?" I asked.  
  
P"I'm fine Adam. 'Are you okay, you seem a little on edge'" Rachel asked.  
  
P"'I'm fine, just a little distressed over the destruction that's all'" I answered.  
  
P"'You are an awful liar'" Rachel replied.  
  
P"Rangers as you can see while you have been fighting and Adam and Kimberly where finding the other Rangers we have been attacked. The damage is not serious and I suspect it was meant to rattle us" Zordon said.  
  
P"It's certainly done that, I mean if they can attack here then nowhere is safe" Bradley said.  
  
P"I agree, I mean the Power Chamber has always been our one safe haven and twice now its been destroyed and now this" Tommy said.  
  
P"Rangers, this is just a thing and can be rebuilt, the main thing is no- one was killed" Rita said.  
  
PAgreed and now I welcome our new friends, I am Zordon of Eltare and this is the Power Rangers base of operations the Power Chamber and I assure you that it has seen better days" Zordon said.  
  
P"I can't tell you what an honour this is. To meet Zordon of Eltare and his Rangers, in our time you are all legends" Lucas said.  
  
P"Good to know that we won't be forgot" Rocky remarked.  
  
P"You could never be forgotten, your accomplishments as Rangers and ordinary people are well-known" Katie said.  
  
P"Rangers the time has come for me to tell you some truths about the monsters you have faced" Zordon said.  
  
P"What do you mean Zordon?" Carter asked.  
  
P"Devastator and the Wizard who attacked here earlier are not what they seem" Zordon replied.  
  
P"What do you mean?" Jason said.  
  
P"They are from the Emperor's home universe and they were transformed into their current state by him" Zordon answered.  
  
P"They're human" Dana asked.  
  
P"Yes, I'm afraid so" Zordon answered.  
  
P"Look do you know who they are?" Andros demanded.  
  
P"I do, the Wizard is or was Billy and Devastator is or again was Carter Grayson" Zordon said.  
  
PI was stunned and so where the others, but it was Dana whom I looked at first and I saw that she had turned white as a sheet and was moving away from our Carter who was already taking steps towards her.  
  
PStepping towards them I stepped between Carter and Dana and turning to Carter whispered. "Leave it, she needs some time I'll talk to her".  
  
PCarter nodded and despite his obvious reluctance he backed off and I walked over to Dana who had stopped her backward motion as she had finally hit a wall and then she collapsed to the floor in heap.  
  
P"Dana are you okay?" I asked quietly.  
  
PLooking up at me with eyes that were already welling up with tears she said. "Does it look like I'm okay?" She said angrily.  
  
P"Sorry dumb question, look this is what the Emperor wants. He knew you would react like this when you found out. I don't know Carter very well, but I do think that if he were in any sort of control of himself now he would not have done that to you. Don't think it was Carter that raped you, because it wasn't it was Devastator. Now there is a Carter over there who I believe would rather die than hurt you like that and he needs you, now more than ever" I said.  
  
P"I guess so, it was just a shock that's all" Dana said.  
  
P"I know, look I know this hurts and the Emperor keeps finding ways for you to not forget it, but I do promise you this, he won't get away with this and I will make him pay for everything he has done to you" I said.  
  
P"Is that the White Ranger or Big brother talking" Dana asked.  
  
P"Both, now wipe those tears and show them what we Pearlman's are made of" I said lightly.  
  
PDana laughed and I extended my hand helped her up and we walked back to the others. I smiled and watched as Dana went over and drew Carter into a hug.  
  
PMeanwhile as the others recovered from the battle and we prepared for the next battle Devastator made his way through the Emperor's castle. He stopped at a room and at first he hesitated and then he entered the room. There is not much furniture in the room and on the walls are photo's and pictures of Dana Mitchell. Some are ordinary pictures and others are of her but not her dressed as the Glitz girl whom the Dana of the universe they are attacking was. And there in the centre of a room sat bound to a chair is the Dana Mitchell of the Emperor's universe dressed as her counterpart had been in photo's of taken of her as the Glitz girl. But unlike the other Dana she is catatonic and not aware of someone else being in the room.  
  
PBack at the Power Chamber, Zordon had decided that there would be no more attacks today and suggested that the Rangers retire to their homes and rest. I was about to teleport out with the other S Clubbers when I saw Kat motioning to me and Rachel. Walking over to her I said. "What's up?"  
  
P"I've been meaning to ask you this for the last couple of days. I was wondering if you and Rachel would come to dinner tonight with me and Tommy and my parents" Kat asked.  
  
P"Really, or is this your Mother prodding you into asking" I said sarcastically.  
  
P"Okay my Mom suggested it, I told her that I had told you about Alex and she said it was time that you met your daughter and we finally cleared the air" Kat said.  
  
P"Does she know that you're a Ranger" Rachel asked.  
  
P"She doesn't, all she knows is that Adam is a Ranger. I can't tell you the reaction when she found out that the father of her Grandchild was the White Astro Ranger" Kat said.  
  
P"Wait until she finds out that her daughter and future son-in-law are also Rangers" I said lightly.  
  
P"She'll probably hit the roof, look are you going to come, I really think you should meet Alex" Kat asked.  
  
P"I don't know, I mean she's four years old. I've missed all of her life so far, its not like I know her" I said.  
  
P"We'll be there, what time do you want us there?" Rachel butted in.  
  
PKat smiled and gave us a time before she joined Tommy and teleported out leaving me and Rachel behind.  
  
P"What did you do that for?" I demanded.  
  
P"I think you should meet Alex, she's your daughter and she deserves to know her Father and you deserve to know her as well" Rachel explained.  
  
P"You're a very smart woman" I said.  
  
PRachel smiled and giving me a quick peck on the cheek she said. "Well, that's why you're marrying me".  
  
P"Actually I'm marrying you for your looks" I said cheekily.  
  
PRachel swatted at my head and I attempted to duck but not too much and then the two of us teleported out.  
  
PSeveral hours passed and the time had come to go to dinner and after knocking on the door Kat showed us into the sitting room. Her parents where there and I nodded in greeting to them, but it was the little girl stood next to them that caught my attention and I leaned down towards and started to say. "Hi Alex I'm.."  
  
PInterrupting me in only the way a small child can she said. "Are you my Daddy?"  
  
PAt that I hesitated and I saw Alex turn to Kat who gently leaned down and said. "Yes he is".  
  
PAt that very instant I saw a hint of the passion and fire that I had seen in Kat pass through Alex's eyes and then she ran out of the room and up the stairs and slammed the door behind her.  
  
P"I knew I shouldn't have come, I knew this was only going to upset her" I said.  
  
P"Adam why don't you go and talk to her" Rachel suggested.  
  
P"Yeah, I mean it could help and if it fails it can only make things worse" Tommy said.  
  
PI glared at Tommy who merely looked innocent and I turned and slowly walked up the stairs to Alex's room. I hesitated at the door and wondered what could I say to make it better and then banishing the hesitation I knocked and entered.  
  
P"Go away" Alex screamed.  
  
P"No, I'm not going away" I insisted.  
  
P"Why you did already before" the little girl screamed again tears streaming down her cheeks.  
  
PI started to speak, but the words caught in my throat. What could I say I hadn't been here for any of her life so far and then I spoke. "Look I know, I haven't been here for you before now, but I'm here now. Your Mom decided that she didn't want to be with me anymore and that I had my own life and she didn't want to make me give up my life. If I had known about you, if she'd told me she was pregnant I would have stayed I would have been involved in your life".  
  
PAt first the tears continued and I wasn't even sure if she had been listening and then slowly she looked at me and asked. "Do you want to be my Daddy?"  
  
PKneeling down to her level I reached out and brushed away the tears that still remained on her cheeks and said. "Yes, I want to be there for you, I want to look after you and I want you to be able to come to me for advice and I don't know what I'm talking about, but I want to be there when you need me".  
  
PFor the first time the little girl smiled and she reached out and hugged me and I enfolded her with my own arms and we stood like that for a long while. Then picking her up I said. "Come on we'd better go down or else dinner will be ruined".  
  
PAlex laughed and I turned to leave the room when I heard something like the sound of crashing and then my head exploded in pain as I felt Rachel scream my name. "'ADAM!".  
  
PI moved towards the stairs almost without touching the floor when I smelt it. "Ah hell, gas". I didn't even have time to react as I flung myself and Alex back up the landing the kitchen erupted in flames and I fell to the floor with Alex clutching onto me even more tightly.  
  
PStanding up I started for the stairs only to see Tommy and Kat stood there and I started to call out to them when I stopped in horror. Tommy was holding a can of something in his hand and he was pouring it on the bottom of the stairs and floor and in Kat's hand was a lit match. Looking up at me Tommy spoke and as he did I felt a chill as I recognised the tone of voice. "We'll see you soon Ranger". Then he and Kat teleported away and as Kat did the match in her hand dropped to the floor and the stairs erupted in flames and I backed away again.  
  
PIn panic I looked around and then I remembered that Kat's bedroom was at the front of the house. Gripping Alex closer to me I ran for the bedroom. Gently putting Alex down I grabbed the nearest object and smashed the window. Grabbing Alex I climbed out of the window and jumped down into the garden below where I was relieved to see both of Kat's parents and Rachel stood there coughing and covered in soot and dirt and with a small bruise already starting form on her face, but otherwise okay.  
  
P"Rachel are you okay?" I asked.  
  
P"I'm fine, are you and Alex okay" Rachel asked.  
  
P"What the hell is going on?" Mr. Hillard demanded.  
  
P"I wish I knew, Tommy and Kat set the entrance hall and stairs on fire. If I hadn't remembered Kat had a front facing room, we might have been toast" I said.  
  
P"Kat hit me and put out the pilot light on the stove and lit a match" Mrs. Hillard screamed hysterically.  
  
P"We heard a crash and when I turned to investigate Tommy called out my name and I turned and he punched me. Mr. Hillard intervened but Tommy was faster, if I hadn't used my telepathic abilities to make him think I was unconscious it could have been a lot worse" Rachel said.  
  
P"Did you sense anything when you used your telepathy?" I asked.  
  
P"Darkness from both of them and great evil" Rachel said.  
  
P"Evil, but why and how?" Mr. Hillard asked.  
  
P"I guess since this has happened I should tell you the truth. How much did Kat tell you about me?" I asked.  
  
PBy now Mrs. Hillard had calmed a great deal and said. "Just that you were a student on an exchange program at the High School".  
  
P"The truth of the matter is I come from another dimension and as you know I'm a Ranger and so are Kat and Tommy" I said.  
  
PBoth parents looked thunderstruck and Rachel said. "Perhaps we should continue this at the Power Chamber, before a crowd turns up".  
  
PNodding I motioned to Rachel who took hold of Mrs. Hillard while I grabbed onto Mr. Hillard and we teleported to the Power Chamber. Arriving I was relieved to see that much of the damage had been repaired and then I saw others were already there.  
  
P"Kincaid what are you doing here?" I asked startled.  
  
P"We heard that you were having a little trouble and Zordon asked us to come and help" Kincaid replied.  
  
P"Couldn't have come at a better time" Rachel replied.  
  
P"Ay, Yi. Yi. Rachel what happened to your face" Alpha asked.  
  
P"I had a run in with Tommy's fist" Rachel answered.  
  
P"Sit down on the diagnostic bed and let me examine the blow" Alpha said.  
  
PAs she did I turned to Zordon and said. "I brought the Hillards here to explain what's going on, but I think you should call in the others. Tommy and Kat have turned to the dark side".  
  
P"Then that is what I felt earlier" Zedd replied and I looked at him questioningly. "I felt a darkness about twenty minutes ago, but couldn't tell where it was coming from".  
  
P"Will someone please tell me what is going on?" Mr. Hillard demanded.  
  
P"Mr and Mrs Hillard, I am Zordon the mentor of the Power Rangers. Your daughter Katherine and future son in law Tommy are both Rangers. The Pink Zeo and the Red Zeo Rangers to be precise. If Zedd is correct then they have been made to serve evil. I will return you to your street where you can speak to the fire department, I would ask that you do not tell anyone what you have just found out as it may jeopardise your daughter".  
  
PThe two nodded and I started to hand Alex over to them intending to let her go with them when she refused to let go of me. "Alex you have to go with them, it will be safer".  
  
P"Don't wanna, I wanna stay with you Daddy" Alex said stubbornly.  
  
P"I know honey, but it's not safe here and I need you to look after your Grandparents while I'm gone" I said gently.  
  
P"Okay" Alex said reluctantly.  
  
P"Good girl, now I'll be back shortly with your Mom" I said.  
  
P"Promise" Alex asked.  
  
P"I promise" I said as I handed Alex to her Grandmother and Alpha teleported them out.  
  
PAs they teleported out the others teleported in and saw the Night Rangers had returned. Hesitating I turned and quickly with input from Rachel explained what had transpired.  
  
P"What is it with Tommy? Does he have a sign on his back that only evil people can see saying make me evil" Jason shouted.  
  
P"I don't know, but he does seem to have a bit of bullseye on his back for this one, but we'll get him back like always" I said.  
  
P"Lucieferian" a quiet voice said.  
  
PEveryone turned and looked at Veronica and she started explain. "For the Time Force Rangers who probably wonder why there are three of the same people. I am from another universe as well, I was Astronema until a couple of weeks ago until I was able to escape and I've settled in this universe because I'm unable to go back to my universe. But what I meant is that Luciferian technology has been used on Tommy".  
  
P"I knew it, that's one of the reasons we came back" Kincaid said.  
  
P"What do you mean?" Rocky asked.  
  
P"Back in our universe we started to hear things that remnants of the Luciferian Empire had set up shop in another universe and that they had a Ranger under their control" Sarah said.  
  
P"Doesn't take a genius to work out that they meant Tommy" TJ said.  
  
P"The question is, how long has he been under their control and how did they manage to get to Kat" Andros asked.  
  
P"They captured remember, just before we found out about the Emperor's true identity" Zack said.  
  
P"Of course, when they captured him, they must have placed a spell or used some technology on him and made him work for them, but still appear to be the normal Tommy" Billy suggested.  
  
P"I wish it were then, but he was captured before the end of last year. The Emperor brought him to the nexus and had the device implanted inside of his brain. The Emperor was about to make his move and he wanted to know exactly what was going on. That's how he was able to concoct his plans, he had inside information and knew just where to strike. The implant made him act normally, but for short periods he would be under the Emperor's control" Veronica explained.  
  
P"So that's how the Emperor knew about Rachel?" I said.  
  
P"Yes, from Tommy he learnt all about your current status and life and he decided that he would seek to cause you misery and pain by taking something that was important from you like Rachel" Veronica said.  
  
P"Fortunatley for me, I had friends who were willing to help me go to another universe to find her. Now that we know what's happened to Tommy, the question remains what about Kat" I said.  
  
P"I don't know, over the last few months the Emperor began to trust me less, I think he suspected that his control over me was failing and he began to trust Darkonda more and confide in him" Veronica said miserably.  
  
PJon placed a comforting hand on the girls shoulder and said gently. "Don't blame yourself, you've been able to help us find out what happened to one of them and all we have to do is find a way to reverse it".  
  
PI looked over at Veronica and then at the way she was looking at Jon and gave a small smile.  
  
P"I think it's easy to guess what happened to Kat. Probably the Emperor decided that two Rangers under his control was better than one and got Tommy to implant her with a similar device" Kincaid suggested.  
  
P"It does sound a reasonable hypothesis, Alpha begin scanning for Tommy and Katherine" Zordon said.  
  
PAlpha nodded and set to work at one of the consoles and as the other Rangers broke into groups to discuss this situation Rachel leaned over to me and whispered. "What you said to Alex that was very Father like".  
  
P"You think so, I mean tonight is the first night I've been a Father and I'm just trying to do the best" I said.  
  
P"You did great, I think when we have kids you're going to be a great Father" Rachel said as she kissed me on the cheek.  
  
PMeanwhile as we talked a pensive Kincaid watched the others talk and joke and try to maintain a positive outlook and as he did he spoke softly to himself. "The evil has been revealed. A darkness from my own reality has shown its face again. Only this time it's spread it's touch into another reality. Rangers had been corrupted and violated in the worst ways, and a dark force looks to spread its hand and drown out the lights of goodness forever. I must prepare the Rangers here...for the Second Coming."  
  
P"I thought we'd cured you of that antisocial behaviour" Sorrero said.  
  
PKincaid wrapped up in his thoughts hadn't heard the approach of the other Night Ranger and turned at his arrival. "Sorry, just thinking about some things, like how an evil from our universe we thought was almost gone is back and raising more trouble for others".  
  
P"We'll beat them and don't worry so turn that frown upside down" Sorrero said jokingly.  
  
PKincaid didn't smile but started to move towards the group with Sorrero at his side and then Kincaid reached up and swatted Sorrero around the head who stopped and said. "What was that for?"  
  
P"No reason, just for you being you" Kincaid said and as he walked away Sorrero swore he could see a small smile on his lips.  
  
PInside the Emperor's castle Tommy and Kat knelt before their lord. "We are here to serve you Emperor" Kat said her voice as expressionless as her face.  
  
P"Of course you are, I mean you are my loyal servants not like that bitch Astronema" the Emperor snarled.  
  
P"If you want master I will kill her slowly for you" Tommy suggested.  
  
P"As nice as that sounds, I have more interesting plans for Astronema and by the time I'm finished with her she will either be back by my side or dead. Either way no great loss if she is dead then I don't have to worry about sharing my power with anyone" The Emperor said.  
  
P"Well, if not dead at least let me hurt her for you" Tommy suggested.  
  
P"No, I think I want Kat to do it for me. It's been a while since I've seen a good catfight and I can't think of anyone better than Kat to teach Astronema a lesson or two" The Emperor said.  
  
PKat moved towards the Emperor and purring seductively she said. "My lord is wise and by the time I'm finished Astronema will be my bitch".  
  
PThe Emperor looked suitably impressed and said. "Tommy return to your chambers and prepare for combat tomorrow, Katherine I would like to discuss your plans for Astronema in private".  
  
PTommy nodded and started to leave as Kat said. "Whatever my Lord desires".  
  
P"What I desire now is you" the Emperor said as he pulled the enspelled Pink Ranger into a rough embrace.  
  
PWhile the Emperor had his way with Kat, the rest of us unaware, of all of this were trying to find a way to rescue them.  
  
P"No, No, No that won't work again. The only reason it worked last time, was because we had help on the inside, this time we don't have that and I don't want to go in blind. For all we know there could be a hundred monsters waiting for us" I snapped.  
  
P"Whatever happened to Mr. Let's jump straight in without looking" Jason remarked to Kim.  
  
PHearing that I relaxed a little and said quietly. "He grew up and started to think before doing".  
  
P"Adam is right on this one, we can't risk going in blind, we have to either find out clearly where they are and go and get them or wait for them to come looking for us" Kincaid said.  
  
P"So you suggest we do nothing" Jen snapped.  
  
P"Exactly, it's late and we're all tired I suggest we get some sleep. This problem isn't going to be solved tonight and I don't think the Emperor will harm two of his assets" Kincaid said.  
  
P"Indeed the Emperor has in his possession the Pink Zeo Ranger and the White Morphin and Red Zeo Ranger, that gives him more power and I don't think he will want to lose that" Zordon said.  
  
P"Agreed, look lets get some sleep and deal with this in the morning" I said.  
  
PThough they were reluctant everyone teleported to their homes with the exception of the leaders of the teams and Rachel. "Guys I suggest we meet up here tomorrow morning as soon as possible and decide what we're going to do".  
  
PThen they nodded and teleported away and I turned to tell Rachel I was ready to go and I stopped. She was talking quietly to Alpha and she had an expression on her face that I couldn't read and I wondered what was going on. Seeing me look over at her she moved away from Alpha and we teleported home. I was so exhausted from the night events that I was asleep before my head hit the pillow and I forgot all about Rachel and her conversation with Alpha.  
  
PDespite the troublesome situation I slept well and woke feeling refreshed and ready for action. Along with the S Clubbers we began our normal routine of late preparing for the tour which would begin in just under a months time. This normal routine kept me from dwelling on the current situation regarding Tommy and Kat. It was only near lunch time when I left to meet up with some of the Rangers did I realise that Rachel was acting very oddly.  
  
PTeleporting into the Power Chamber I found that Jason and the others were already there. Jason was stood with an impatient look in his eyes and his face and I knew why, of all of the Rangers is was Tommy who he was probably closest to.  
  
P"Sorry I'm late, we didn't finish rehearsals until later than we anticipated" I said apologetically.  
  
P"It's okay, we've only been here a few minutes ourselves" Andros answered.  
  
P"So anyone come up with anything" Leo asked.  
  
P"Not really, I mean we can't just go charging into the Emperor's castle and attempt to rescue them, I mean we know how many foot-soldiers and monsters should be there thanks to Veronica, but that could have changed since her defection to our side" Carter replied.  
  
P"I say we do it anyway" Jason stated.  
  
P"A little gung-ho aren't we?" I asked raising an eyebrow at the same time.  
  
P"No more than usual" Jason replied.  
  
P"Just straightforward attacking is not the answer, what we need is guile and general down right sneakiness" Kincaid suggested.  
  
P"What do you have in mind" I asked.  
  
P"Like any good castle there is always the front door and the back door. Create a distraction at one entrance and when the guards go to investigate the rest of us can enter through the back gate" Kincaid explained.  
  
P"Wasn't that from a film or something" I asked.  
  
P"More than likely" Kincaid replied.  
  
P"It's crazy and following a plan from a film is absolutely stupid, but what the hell" I said.  
  
PWe began to discuss ideas for how we were going to proceed and had settled on the Night Rangers going in the front door while the Turbo Rangers went in the back way.  
  
P"I think that Kim should come with the Turbo Team, the more of us there are, the better I'll feel" I said.  
  
P"Agreed. So when do we do the plan?" Jason asked.  
  
P"Later, I know I don't feel any better about leaving them in his clutches any longer than we have to, but I've got my life to lead" I said.  
  
PBefore anyone could reply I felt a tingle at the back of my head and then I heard Rachel speak. "'Adam we need you back here, we're going to start rehearsing again'".  
  
P"'On my way'. I'll be back later, be seeing you soon guys".  
  
PReturning to my home dimension we began to rehearse 'Reach'  
  
PWhen the world leaves you feeling blue  
  
PYou can count on me  
  
PI will be there for you  
  
PWhen it seems all your hopes and dreams  
  
PAre a million miles away  
  
PI will reassure you  
  
PWe got to all stick together  
  
PGood friends there for each other  
  
PNever ever forget that I got you  
  
PAnd you got me  
  
PChorus  
  
PSo….  
  
PReach for the stars  
  
PClimb every mountain higher  
  
PReach for the stars  
  
PFollow your hearts desire  
  
PReach for the stars  
  
PAnd when that rainbow's shining over you  
  
PThat's when your dreams will all come true  
  
PThere's a place waiting just for you  
  
PIt's a special place  
  
PWhere your dreams all come true  
  
PFly away  
  
PSwim the ocean blue  
  
PDrive that open road  
  
PLeave the past behind you  
  
PDon't stop  
  
PGotta keep movin'  
  
PYour hopes gotta keep buildin'  
  
PNever ever forget that I got you and you got me  
  
PChorus  
  
PSo….  
  
PReach for the stars  
  
PClimb every mountain higher  
  
PReach for the stars  
  
PFollow your hearts desire  
  
PReach for the stars  
  
PAnd when that rainbow's shining over you  
  
PThat's when your dreams will all come true  
  
PDon't believe in all that you've been told  
  
PThe sky's the limit  
  
PYou can reach your goal  
  
PNo-one knows just what the future holds  
  
PThere ain't nothin' you can't beat  
  
PThere's the whole world at your feet  
  
PI said reach  
  
PClimb every mountain  
  
PReach  
  
PReach for the moon  
  
PReach  
  
PFollow that rainbow  
  
PAnd your dreams will all come true  
  
PChorus x 4  
  
PThe track ended and after that we continued to rehearse and practise and then taking aside the four Turbo Rangers I alerted them to the plan we had made up.  
  
PTime passed and we teleported to the Power Chamber where the Night Rangers were already waiting along with Kim.  
  
P"Is everyone ready?" I asked.  
  
PNot really, this plan sounds a bit like walking into the lions den with no protection" Kim moaned.  
  
P"It does, but you're ready" I said laughing.  
  
P"I am, I'd walk into the lions den for my friends, so lets do this" Kim said.  
  
P"We'll give you five minutes and then we'll come in weapons blazing" Kincaid said.  
  
P"Just don't forget" I said.  
  
P"We won't, good luck" Kincaid said.  
  
P"Let's do it. Shift into Turbo" I yelled.  
  
PThe seven of us morphed and reappearing outside the castle we made our way to the entrance. Taking up a position just outside and under cover from several Quantrons we made ready to attack.  
  
P"Okay on my signal" I said. "Go" I shouted.  
  
PThen without hesitation the Turbo Team launched itself into battle against the Quantrons.  
  
PInside the castle Darkonda entered the throne room and spoke to his master. "Emperor the Turbo Rangers are attacking the back of the castle".  
  
P"Excellent, alert me when someone attacks the front" The Emperor said.  
  
P"Master what do you mean?" Darkonda asked.  
  
P"This attack is a diversion, another team will teleport in and attack from the front of the castle. They're here to rescue Kat and Tommy, well they are in for a surprise. Alert my army as soon as the other Ranger team gets here we go to Angel Grove and destroy it" The Emperor commanded.  
  
PDarkonda bowed and left to obey the Emperor's commands and as the Emperor predicted a second team teleported in and Darkonda once again spoke to his master. "They're here and master it's the Night Rangers".  
  
PThere was a muttered curse from the Emperor who then spoke. "I wasn't expecting them, but my plan still stands, we begin now".  
  
POutside the front of the castle the Night Rangers began their attack and as they did Kyle muttered. "It looks like the Order of Destruction base".  
  
P"It does have that evil quality to it" Alison said.  
  
P"Are you going to discuss the castle exterior or fight I mean we're Rangers not Designers you know" David said.  
  
P"Well they might need some designers when we're finished with this place I don't think much of it will be left standing" Sorrero jokingly said.  
  
PAs the Night Rangers continued to battle the Quantrons they soon found that they were into the castle quite easily and met little in the way of resistance. Soon the Night Rangers had reached the inside of the castle and met up with a group of very confused Turbo Rangers.  
  
P"Correct me if I'm wrong, but shouldn't we be facing like hundreds of the enemy. Cos, if we are were are they?" Jo asked.  
  
P"Maybe they've gone on holiday" Sorrero said.  
  
P"Don't be stupid" Hannah said as she swatted Sorrero's helmet and then added. "We've gone to the wrong castle".  
  
P"Hannah can the jokes, something is obviously wrong" I said.  
  
PThat's blatantly obvious and I think I know what's wrong" Kincaid said.  
  
PAnd then it dawned on me and I realised what was wrong and I was pretty vocal about it. "Ah fucking hell, I cannot believe how stupid I am".  
  
P"Do we have to answer that or should we just remain silent" Tina asked.  
  
P"Shut up, we'd better get back and fast" Adam muttered.  
  
PThen the Night and Turbo Rangers teleported back to Angel Grove.  
  
PBack on Earth the rest of the Rangers had gone into battle the moment the Emperor's forces had appeared and begun destroying things. As the Rangers fought monsters and foot soldiers the Emperor surveyed everything from his vantage point.  
  
P"This is the end Power Rangers you will fall and then two more universes will be at my fingertips. I think its time for my Rangers to attack" The Emperor said.  
  
POn the battlefield two beams of light one of pink and one of red teleported onto the scene. The two looked at each other and though their helmets hid their expression they both shared the same look of hate for all that was good.  
  
P"To the destruction of the Power Rangers and all that is good" Tommy snarled.  
  
P"And to dominance over the universe" Kat sneered.  
  
PThen the two split up and headed into battle. Ranger fought alongside Ranger. The Zeo's fought together while the Morphin's also did so. As they did there was an explosion and Karone and Tanya who had been stood close to each other were thrown off their feet and a short distance from each other. Clearing the cobwebs from her head Karone looked up and saw the Pink Zeo Ranger stood there her hands raised in the position that allowed her to call upon her Pink Firecloud.  
  
P"Kat you're here" Karone shouted.  
  
P"Of course I'm here Ranger, you don't think I would miss the end of good" Kat coldly stated.  
  
P"Kat you have to fight this, you're not evil" Karone pleaded.  
  
P"Evil is as evil does and sweetie your dead" Kat snarled.  
  
PKarone so convinced that she could reach Kat didn't react in time and first Kat fired several shots at her from her laser pistol and then several more into Tanya who had been attempting to sneak up behind Kat. As both Rangers fell the ground in a heap Kat turned to look at her friend and said. "Naughty, naughty you shouldn't sneak up on people or you might get hurt". To emphasis her point Kat pulled Tanya to her feet and while Tanya tried to regain her bearings. She then pulled out her power shield from it's pocket dimension and first slashed it hard into Tanya and with such venom that it cut straight through the armour and pierced her skin leaving blood on the edge of the disk. Then Kat took a step back and cried out. "Pink Firecloud".  
  
PChris who had seen this too late yelled out a piercing no but was too late as the full force of the Firecloud hit Tanya and she was lifted off of her feet and flung half a dozen metres away where she crashed to the ground and lay still. Kat shrugged and turned back towards Karone intending to finish her off as well.  
  
PKat turned and she did their was a purple flash and suddenly she felt a sharp impact in her face as Karone mustered all of her power into one punch. Startled Kat took several steps back.  
  
P"If you won't listen to reason, then I'll beat some into you" Karone spat.  
  
P"Just so you know this isn't personal Karone, if I were still good I'm sure we'd still be friends. But you see my master wants Astronema to suffer for betraying him, now your not her, but you were Astronema and like I always say one Astronema is just as good" Kat said almost with a sense of humour.  
  
P"Gee I'm so honoured, but you'll find I won't go down easily" Karone yelled.  
  
P"Foolish child, I'm more powerful than you realise" Kat said.  
  
PThen Kat charged at Karone and instead of striking the girl simply grabbed the girl and continued running until Karone felt her spine impact on solid ground. Even as she tried to rise she felt a sharp kick to her ribs and then a second. Feeling a rib break Karone acted and attempted to knock Kat's feet away and then she mistimed a kick and Karone grabbed her foot with both hands and then looking at Kat she said. "Hold on, you'll get a twist out of this".  
  
PWith no hint of her earlier reluctance Karone grasped Kat's left foot and twisted it until she heard the bone crack and ligaments snap and Kat fell back to the floor snarling and screaming in pain. Karone staggered back to her feet and walked over to the fallen Pink Zeo Ranger and even as Kat attempted to bat her hands away Karone removed the girls helmet. Karone reached back and with one punch struck the girl in her face and watched with satisfaction as Kat's eyes rolled back in her head and she collapsed to the floor unconscious. Then Karone spoke into her communicator. "Zordon this is Karone, I've knocked out Katherine you might want to teleport her back to the Power Chamber and encase her in a forcefield".  
  
P"Well done Karone, we observed the fight from here are you okay?" Zordon asked.  
  
PKarone replied as Kat was teleported away. "Nothing that a vacation wouldn't cure".  
  
PEven as Karone bruised ribs and all picked herself up and began to gather her wits she was smashed to the floor by someone and rolling over she looked into the face of the Emperor.  
  
PLooking down at Karone he snarled. "Never send a woman to do man's job".  
  
PKarone laughed and then winced in pain from her broken ribs. "Well, where is the man and get him here?"  
  
PHolding his temper in check the Emperor replied in an even tone. "From where I'm standing you're in no position to make jokes. Since you wouldn't join me you will die".  
  
PBefore Karone could react lightning bolts struck the girl and she fell to the ground. Swaggering over to her prone body the Emperor laughed and that was when he was whirled around and punched right in the face.  
  
PMinutes earlier the Turbo and Night Rangers teleported into chaos and quickly went into battle. Assessing the situation I quickly saw that Rangers had paired off and where fighting a mixture of foot soldiers and monsters. Despite all the action I went to locate one person and I felt relief as I saw that Rachel was fighting alongside Kimberly, Billy and Andros and she was safe.  
  
PThen as I started to head towards battle intent on finding a couple of monsters to beat and then I heard a shout of panic from Chris and turned to see Kat firing her Pink Firecloud at Tanya who was sent flying across the battlefield where she lay still. Then I turned to see Kat was now fighting Karone and winning. Then before I could do anything to help I was set up on by several Cogs.  
  
PDespite their numbers I was able to get rid of them and come face to face with the White Morphin Ranger.  
  
P"Tommy, before we start fighting there is one thing I just want to say" I said.  
  
P"And what's that?" Tommy asked.  
  
P"I'm sorry if I hurt you" I said.  
  
P"Hurt me, you could never beat me" Tommy snarled.  
  
P"Well then you'll forgive me for taking my left boot and shoving it straight up your candy ass" I said.  
  
PWhile Tommy hesitated for but a moment I leapt forward and attacked. Knowing that Tommy was probably ready for me and knew my moves I quickly turned my charge into a flying kick and even as Tommy reacted to that I stopped my kick dropped to the floor and knocked Tommy's feet from underneath him.  
  
PTommy staggered back to his feet and said. "Nice move, but I've already beaten two superior fighters than you".  
  
PLooking over I saw the Red Morphin Ranger laid in a heap and not moving and then beside him I saw Andros also down on the floor, but he appeared still to be alert and aware of his surroundings. Then I realised my mistake and I turned my attention back to Tommy too late who first struck me with Saba and then as I reeled from the blows I was hit by the eye beams and I fell back to the ground where my uniform lay smoking.  
  
PTommy swaggered over to me and his walk seemed to say that he knew he had won. "So White Ranger it ends".  
  
P"I don't think so old friend" I yelled and then before Tommy could react I struck out and with a glancing blow sent Tommy staggering back long enough to get back on my feet.  
  
PRecovering Tommy charged at me once more and this time I met his charge with my own Turbo weapon. As we clashed Tommy managed to get his sword past my defences and his sabre sliced through my armour and I felt it draw blood. Ignoring the pain I continued to fight. As we did Tommy spoke. "I've drawn first blood and when I finish you off, I'll take your little girlfriend and show her what a real man is like".  
  
PThen as if a fog had been burnt from my mind I lost focus and all the rage and hate I felt towards Tommy for his past actions welled up and was focussed into my sword and in one blow Tommy fell to the ground motionless. Breathing heavily I reached down and as Tommy demorphed I checked his pulse and sighed in relief as I found a weak but steady pulse.  
  
P"Nice work Adam, you certainly did better than us" Andros said weakly.  
  
P"Thanks I had good teachers, look I'd better contact Zordon and have you teleported back to the Power Chamber" I said.  
  
PAndros nodded and as I started to speak to Zordon Andros interrupted. "Karone!"  
  
PTurning around I saw Andros reason for crying out as I saw the Emperor standing over Karone, speaking into my communicator I told Zordon to teleport Andros and Jason away. As Alpha did I heard strong protests from Andros.  
  
PIgnoring them and the rest of the battle I turned my attention to the one person I wanted to fight. As I arrived on the scene I saw the Emperor walking towards the prone Karone and I did the only thing I could, I reached out whirled him around and struck the Emperor in the face.  
  
PNow. The Emperor took a step back from the blow and then he saw who his attacker was and under his helmet he smiled. "Adam so good to see you, so are you here to try and stop me".  
  
PI hesitated and then I said. "At first I was willing to try and talk some sense into you, but everything you have done has gone beyond talking and now there is only fighting. And if I have to beat some sense into you then I will".  
  
P"Fat chance you can't beat me" The Emperor said.  
  
P"Perhaps not, but I don't intend to let you get away with this. To quote an old movie favourite of mine 'One shall stand and one shall fall'" I said.  
  
P"It was a good movie and to reply to that, 'why throw your life away so recklessly'" the Emperor said.  
  
P"I won't bother quoting the next line and instead just bring it" I called out.  
  
PThe Emperor let an inhuman howl escape his lips and he charged towards me with no strategy at all. Surprised by his actions I was knocked to the floor and then I felt his hands aiming for my throat intent on trying to strangle me.  
  
PI didn't hesitate and instead I brought my knees up into his abdomen and he let go and rolled off of me and got back to his feet. I rose back to my feet as well and prepared to face his next charge.  
  
PAcross the battlefield the Red Lightspeed Ranger came face to face with Devastator. "Ah Red Ranger so glad I found you" Devastator said.  
  
P"And why is that?" Carter asked.  
  
P"So I can destroy you in person" Devastator stated.  
  
P"You're welcome to try, but you won't succeed. I don't know how you were once me, but I'm going to take you out for good and make you pay for what you have done" Carter shouted.  
  
PThen Carter didn't waste a second and charged towards his opponent who was rushing forward with equal fury. However all along the battlefield Rangers were slowly finding their opponents either being beaten or just leaving and most turned to watch the conflict between the Emperor and the White Ranger.  
  
POne Ranger in particular decided that he wanted to help and raced off even as another yelled out. "Justin stop" Rocky cried.  
  
PJustin turned briefly and replied. "No way, you guys can stay here and watch Adam if you want, but I'm going to help him". Then he was gone racing towards the fight.  
  
PAnother Ranger stood and watched the battle but with a cold sense of dread as she stood there and so intent she almost jumped out of her boots when someone put their hand on her shoulder and she turned to see Karone stood there.  
  
P"Don't do that!" Rachel screamed.  
  
P"Sorry, didn't mean to make you jump" Karone said sheepishly.  
  
P"I know, I guess I was a bit distracted by the battle and all" Rachel explained.  
  
P"Not surprising the way those two are going at it" Karone agreed.  
  
P"There is something else, my premonitions have all been about this moment I think this is the moment someone dies" Rachel said.  
  
P"It's Adam isn't it" Karone asked.  
  
P"Yes and he knows it's him. I mean I know how he thinks and he knows I wouldn't get this worked up if it was one of the others and it couldn't have come at a worse time" Rachel said.  
  
P"Worse time, what's wrong?" Karone asked.  
  
P"I'm pregnant" Rachel said flatly.  
  
PLooking away from an open mouthed Karone, Rachel turned her attention back to the battle and prayed she was wrong.  
  
PEven as I continued my fight with myself Carter and Devastator continued their own battle. Pausing for a moment Devastator turned to Carter and said. "You are a brave and powerful warrior, why don't you join me and together we can help the Emperor rule the universe".  
  
PCarter's reply was quick and to the point. "Not on your life, after the things you've done I could never fight alongside you. I mean your me in some twisted way and you hurt Dana".  
  
PThe last was snarled and then Devastator said. "So you know the truth, that I am or was a weak pathetic human being".  
  
P"I know that you were once another version of me" Carter replied.  
  
P"I was idealistic once, but then I met the Emperor showed me power and I seized it with both hands. The Emperor used Luciferian technology to merge my mind and body into a more powerful form and I became Devastator. My girlfriend and friends tried to stop me and they failed and well my girlfriend she is still around, but she's not exactly the woman she was" Devastator said chuckling as he thought of the catatonic Dana, but inside Carter Grayson was screaming in rage at this all.  
  
PCarter let out a bellow of rage and attacked Devastator again with such ferocity that Devastator was pushed back and struggled to defend himself from an enraged Red Lightspeed Ranger.  
  
PAcross the battlefield I was finding it tough going in the battle. Already the Emperor had managed to get past my defences several times and one of his strikes had broken several ribs and another had reopened the wound Saba had caused when I had been fighting Tommy.  
  
P"Why don't you give up Adam, I'm better than you" The Emperor said.  
  
P"Oh of course I'm going to do that, since you asked so nicely I think I will… NOT!" I yelled.  
  
P"Don't say I didn't give you a fair chance, now I will kill you" the Emperor said.  
  
P"Gee what have you been doing for the last five minutes" I said sarcastically.  
  
PThe Emperor snarled again and I attacked and this time I managed to draw some blood as my Turbo Blade slipped in between a gap in his armour and into his chest. The Emperor pulled back and his hand immediately went to the spot where I had struck and I looked own at my blade now covered in blood.  
  
P"So care to give up or shall I stab you a few more times" I asked.  
  
PThe Emperor removed his mask and looked at me and then I saw what I feared there was no humanity in his eyes and I knew that this Adam Pearlman was beyond help. Before I could react he started to fire the lightning from his fingertips and I dodged to the side to avoid and then I leaped into the air and dropped down metres in front of him and before he could react I had knocked him onto his back.  
  
PEven as I attempted to finish the fight he kicked out and I stumbled back giving him the opportunity to get back to his feet. The lightning came from his hand again and this time I wasn't as fast and I was hurled several feet in the air and I crashed to the ground. Then the Emperor was in front of me again and this time I ducked out of his punch and kick and pulling out my Turbo Blade again I struck the Emperor repeatedly.  
  
PThen the fight paused for a second as we seemed to check ourselves out. The Emperor was bleeding from several deep cuts. While I was bleeding from several cuts as well, and I could feel it was getting harder to breath and in that second I knew that Rachel's premonitions was coming true and I knew I had to finish the fight now before it was too late.  
  
PThe Emperor seemed to sense the same thing and then with that we both charged intent on finishing the fight. Then one final time we clashed and I struck the Emperor and he fell to the floor while I remained standing.  
  
PLooking down at the Emperor I put my Turbo Blade at his heart and said. "So much for the all powerful Emperor".  
  
POut of the corner of my eye I saw the Emperor reaching for something and then Justin was there, struggling with the Emperor and I yelled at him to get out of the way. Then Justin was knocked away and in the Emperor's hand was my Auto Blaster and before I could react he fired several shots which hit me and he yelled. "Fall! Fall!". And then I felt intense pain and I fell to the floor gasping for breath.  
  
PThe Emperor stood over me and also breathing heavily said. "To quote that movie 'I would have waited an eternity for this, it's over White Ranger'".  
  
PLooking up at him and then down again I didn't say anything and then I saw it and screaming the next line from that movie I stabbed the Emperor through his heart with my blade. "'Never'"  
  
PThen as he collapsed to the floor I felt my strength leave me and I collapsed to the floor morphing back into my normal clothes. Looking over I saw Justin I called out to him. "Are you okay?"  
  
PJustin nodded as though he could barely believe what was happening. Looking around I saw Devastator grab the fallen Emperor and teleport away. I also saw other Rangers running towards me with Rachel in the front and then I felt the end coming.  
  
P"Justin.. come here" Justin moved closer and I struggled to say. "Don't blame yourself.. tell Rachel I love her and I never.. had a dream.. come true until I found her and to take care of our…"  
  
PJustin stood there and waited for more to come and then he slowly realised what had happened and he just collapsed to the floor in shock. Rachel finally reached Adam's body and started to try and shake my body and attempt to bring some life back to Adam.  
  
P"Rachel.. he's gone" Justin said haltingly.  
  
PRachel looked briefly at Justin and then continued to administer CPR to Adam and then Dana placed a hand on Rachel and shook her head having checked his pulse.  
  
P"He said.. that he loves you and never had a dream come true until he found you" Justin said.  
  
PRachel looked at Justin and then back down at Adam and screamed a scream that everyone could hear. It was a scream of pure agony and grief and of a girl who had seen her hopes and dreams shatter in an instant.  
  
PEverybody's got something,  
  
PThey had to leave behind,  
  
POne regret from yesterday,  
  
PThat seems to grow with time  
  
PThere's no use looking back or wondering  
  
PHow it could be now or might have been  
  
PAll this, I know, but still I cant find ways to let you go  
  
PI never had a dream come true  
  
P'Til the day that I found you  
  
PEven though, I pretend that I've moved on  
  
PYou'll always be my baby  
  
PI've never found the words to say  
  
PYou're the one I think about each day  
  
PAnd I know no matter where love takes me to  
  
PA part of me will always be with you  
  
PSomewhere in my memory I've lost all sense of time  
  
PAnd tomorrow could never be  
  
PCos yesterday is all that fills my mind  
  
PThere's no use looking back or wondering  
  
PHow it should be now or might have been  
  
PAll this, I know, but still I cant find ways to let you go  
  
PI never had a dream come true  
  
P'Til the day that I found you  
  
PEven though, I pretend that I've moved on  
  
PYou'll always be my baby  
  
PI've never found the words to say  
  
PYou're the one I think about each day  
  
PAnd I know no matter where love takes me to  
  
PA part of me will always be  
  
PYou'll always be the dream that fills my head  
  
PYes, you will, say you will, you know you will, oh baby  
  
PYou'll always be the one I know I'll never forget  
  
PThere's no use looking back or wondering  
  
PBecause love is a strange and funny thing  
  
PNo matter how I try and try I just can't say goodbye  
  
PNo, no, no, no  
  
PI never had a dream come true  
  
P'Til the day that I found you  
  
PEven though, I pretend that I've moved on  
  
PYou'll always be my baby  
  
PI've never found the words to say  
  
PYou're the one I think about each day  
  
PAnd I know no matter where love takes me to  
  
PA part of me will always be with you  
  
PA part of me will always be with you  
  
THE END 


	2. Aftermath

TITLETITLE OF YOUR FIC/TITLEBODY BACKGROUND=/Graphics/edge.jpg BGCOLOR=FFFFFF TEXT=000000 LINK=0000FF VLINK=FF00FFULULUL  
  
Power Rangers and all related characters are the property of Saban Entertainment. S Club 7 and all of their songs are the property of S Club Ltd and 19 Management. I am not a member of S Club 7 although I wish I could have been. (I also wish I were six foot and really good-looking, but ah well). My character is my property and can be used without my permission, but if you could ask I'd be grateful. The Night Rangers characters are the property of John Chubb. Also any criticism good or bad is welcome, you can contact me at adampearlmans@yahoo.co.uk Also I've brought in the Time Force Rangers and given Kim and Wes a family connection of cousins. The songs used in the story are Robbie Williams 'Eternity' and Gabrielle's 'Rise'.  
  
H3 align=centerAftermathBr  
  
By: Adam Pearlman/h3  
  
PPreviously  
  
PHaving found themselves under serious attack from the Emperor the Rangers did what ever they could and repelled the attacks. The Rangers were bolstered by the addition of five new Rangers the Time Force Rangers who had been defending the nearby city of Silver Hills. However, things went from good to bad as it was revealed the Tommy and Kat have been under the control of the Emperor for sometime. In a serious battle both Karone and Adam defeated the two and were able to send them back to the Power Chamber. Then Adam faced off against his counterpart and in a vicious battle the two both fell to deadly blows. While the Emperor was teleported away Adam was able to pass on a message to Justin and then died before the young Blue Rangers eyes. Now the story continues.  
  
PSeconds after Adam's death.  
  
P"He..can't be dead" Cassie said trying to make sense of the last few moments.  
  
P"He doesn't have a pulse and I can't find a heartbeat Adam is dead" Dana stated.  
  
P"Well, someone do something for gods sake" Carlos shouted.  
  
P"There's nothing to be done, his injuries are too severe, he's gone" Maya said from her position near Adam's body.  
  
P"What do we do?" Leo asked.  
  
P"We had better teleport back to the Power Chamber" Carter said.  
  
PNodding Rocky reached for his communicator and quietly spoke into it. "Zordon can.. can you teleport us home".  
  
P"Standby, prepare for teleportation" Zordon said.  
  
PEach Ranger braced themselves for the teleportation and then they were gone from the scene and as they did Dana heard Jen speak. "So the future comes true after all".  
  
PInside the Power Chamber the Rangers appeared minus Adam's body and Hannah said. "Wait where's Adam?"  
  
P"We have placed his body in stasis until he is ready to be buried" Zedd said.  
  
P"Or we come up for a good reason for him being dead" Jon said.  
  
PA few Rangers glanced at Jon who appeared to be keeping it together a lot better than most. "Think about it, he might be known here as the White Ranger, but back home is famous and we can't reveal that he's a Power Ranger can we?" Jon continued.  
  
P"I guess not, but what are we going to say" Alison asked.  
  
P"Rangers, perhaps you should go home and rest. All of you have had a shock and you should rest, we can discuss this in the morning" Zordon said.  
  
P"Discuss it in the morning, what is there to discuss my Brother is dead" Dana shouted.  
  
P"Dana, Zordon was only suggesting that we take time to think what we're going to tell people" Carter said.  
  
PDana looked back at Carter and then he saw that her eyes were tear- filled and he drew the girl into a hug as she sobbed against his chest.  
  
PA quiet voice broke the silence. "We can't just go away and hope that in the morning this will all have been a bad dream, we have to face reality and face facts Adam is dead and we should deal with it now" Kim said.  
  
P"Kim's right, Adam would want us to get on with our lives as soon as possible" Billy said agreeing with the Pink Ranger.  
  
P"Rangers there is still the matter of Tommy and Katherine" Alpha said.  
  
P"Is there, anything that you can do to help them?" Kincaid asked.  
  
P"We've tried and we've been unable to find a way to get to the implant without seriously harming either of them" Zordon said.  
  
P"Perhaps Kyle and I can help, part of our abilities allows us to break through spells. One of my abilities allows me to reflect the pain that they have caused on other people and make them feel it and Kyle has something he calls the light of vengeance. We think that may overload and destroy the implants, the bad side is they would remember the pain and everything they did to the others while they were under the evil's control" Kathy suggested.  
  
P"Do it, I think Tommy and Kat are strong enough to live with what they've done. Besides they don't have to deal with it on their own, we're here" TJ said.  
  
PThe two night Rangers nodded and moved towards the watching enspelled Rangers. As the two walked over to them Veronica turned to her counterpart Karone and said. "I still can't believe you broke Kat's ankle".  
  
P"Yeah well she pissed me off" Karone said in a voice tinged with anger and grief.  
  
PVeronica nodded and left at that, but she finally said. "I should take a look at your ribs though".  
  
PKarone nodded and followed her over to the diagnostic bed. All over the Power Chamber the healthy Rangers were attending to the injured. Meanwhile Kyle and Kathy were now stood in front of Kat and Tommy. From his position nearby Jason heard Kyle talking and then there was a blinding flash of light which encompassed Tommy who moaned once and then looked around confused and then he saw Jason and said. "Jason what's going on?"  
  
P"You don't remember?" Jason asked.  
  
P"I…It happened again, why is it me? Why is it always me?" Tommy said collapsing to the floor muttering the same thing over and over.  
  
PEven as he did Katherine who had been released from her implant by Kathy joined him also and started to softly talk to him. "I can't answer that Tommy, all I can say is the pain will fade in time".  
  
P"It won't not this time, this time I betrayed everything I believed in, I stood here and plotted to kill each every one of my friends. I don't deserve to be the White Ranger or the Red Zeo Ranger I never did" Tommy stopped and looked up at Zordon and continued. "Zordon I'm leaving the team for the moment, I need to think".  
  
P"I understand Tommy. Will you be back?" Zordon asked.  
  
P"I don't know, I just don't know" Tommy answered and then he summoned his Zeonisers and Morpher and popped them onto a console.  
  
P"Tommy, I accept your decision, but I'm staying on. We're all going through something with Adam dying and I think we need to all stay together. Besides at least you didn't burn your parents house down" Kat said seriously before finishing with a hint of humour in her voice. "Wait a second what about Alex?" Kat asked concerned.  
  
P"She's with your parents, she's okay just worried about her Mom" Kim answered.  
  
P"How can you quit, just like that?" a quiet voice said as they came up beside Tommy.  
  
PTurning Tommy came face to face with a tear stained Ashley. "Ash, I need some space, I don't want to go but I feel like part of me is responsible for what happened. I don't mean just today, but everything over the last year and until I make sense of all that or come to terms with it, I can't be a Power Ranger".  
  
PAshley nodding as though she understood and with that Tommy hugged the Yellow Astro Ranger and then headed towards first where Justin was sat staring into space. Sitting with the young Blue Ranger for a few minutes he then got up and moved off towards Rachel. As he did Justin seemed to come out of his state and slowly the tears started to fall until he was crying so hard he couldn't stop. Hannah who was stood nearby went over and did what she could to console and comfort the young Ranger.  
  
PWhile this went on Tommy went over to where Rachel was also sat staring blankly into space while the other S Clubbers attempted to talk to her. Again he said a few words and then got up and left. Unlike Justin there was no response from Rachel. Tommy then turned and kissing Kat softly on the cheek teleported away.  
  
PThen to the surprise of Jo and Tina, Rachel stood up and suddenly teleported away without a word.  
  
P"She's really taking it bad" Jo commented.  
  
P"Rangers there is something else, I am breaking a promise but I feel I must tell you this. Rachel is pregnant" Zordon said.  
  
PFor a few minutes there was nothing but silence and then Bradley said. "Ah man, why now".  
  
P"You can't exactly plan these things, you know" Aisha snapped.  
  
P"I didn't mean that, I meant why now when Adam had to go and die" Bradley explained.  
  
P"Couldn't have happened at a worse time" Katie said.  
  
P"When did she find out?" Trini asked.  
  
P"She confirmed it a few days ago and she is about a month along" Rita said.  
  
P"Someone should go and be with her" Ryan suggested.  
  
P"I'll go, I mean she's carrying me niece or nephew and its…it's the last link to my brother" Dana said breaking into fresh tears as she teleported away.  
  
PDana teleported into the living room of the flat that Rachel and Adam shared instead of to the front door. As she arrived she heard several crashes and bangs and worriedly she looked around. Seeing a light she headed for it and the sound of the noise. Entering the room Dana had to duck and avoid being hit by a book that Rachel had thrown.  
  
PDana stood in disbelief as she watched Rachel throwing stuff around and smashing things as well. "Rachel what are you doing?" Dana asked.  
  
PRachel didn't react and instead grabbed a picture of Adam and smashed it down and then she stopped and started to speak. "Oh god, oh god Adam, what am I doing? I'm sorry".  
  
P"Rachel it's okay to be upset and angry, but this isn't the answer" Dana said.  
  
P"I know, but I feel so angry, I hate him why did he do it?" Rachel asked.  
  
P"He do what?" Dana asked.  
  
P"Why did Adam have to die?" Rachel asked.  
  
P"I can't answer that and you have every right to feel angry.. I feel exactly the same way" Dana said honestly.  
  
P"Why?" Rachel asked.  
  
P"What do you mean why? Adam is.. was my Brother and I hardly knew him. I'm angry that he's dead and I won't get a chance to know him better and I feel guilty because I'm angry at him for dying when I know I shouldn't feel that way" Dana said.  
  
P"I'm sorry here I am feeling sorry for myself and I should be thinking of you. As you say he was your Brother he was only my lover" Rachel said flatly.  
  
P"Don't say that Rachel, Adam wouldn't have been with you if he didn't love you and I know he does.. I mean did. He was going to marry you and you're carrying his child as well" Dana said.  
  
PRachel looked shocked and then said. "Zordon told you, I asked him not to".  
  
P"He felt it was the right thing to do. Look I know I feel like I've been repeating myself and stuff, but the Rangers are a family and we're here for you. Things are going to be tough and we need to stick together now more than ever" Dana said.  
  
P"Look I've had everyone tell me so far that it's going to be okay and things will get better and frankly all I want from the Rangers at the moment is to be left alone" Rachel snapped.  
  
PDana stood up realising that her words were not having an effect and said. "I understand, but if you need to talk I'm only a teleport away" Dana said as she teleported away.  
  
PRachel turned away and sank back down onto the bed clutching the photo of Adam in her hands. As she started to cry softly onto a pillow she failed to notice a small envelope amongst the debris of her outburst that was addressed to her in Adam's handwriting.  
  
PMeanwhile even as Dana had teleported away to speak with Rachel, Dulcea had teleported herself out in a mood and Kim had gone after her.  
  
P"Dulcea are you in here?" Kim asked knocking on the door.  
  
P"Go away" Dulcea shouted through the door.  
  
PKim didn't even hesitate and barged straight through the door into Dulcea's room and stopped. The normally mighty warrior was laid on her bed with tears in her eyes.  
  
P"Dulcea are you okay?" Kim asked.  
  
P"No, I hate being a teenager I want to be my normal age and then wouldn't feel like this" Dulcea screamed.  
  
P"What do you mean?" Kim asked.  
  
P"If I were my original age, I would have mourned Adam's death and felt his loss, but now I'm this age I just feel horrible, like I've lost something close to me" Dulcea answered.  
  
P"That's all part of being human Dulcea. We all try to cope with death in different ways. The guys will no doubt try and put on a brave face and pretend they aren't taking it too badly, but everyone knows that really they're upset. The point is you don't need to hide your feelings, you need to let them out" Kim said.  
  
P"But if I cry that's like putting the hurt behind me and starting to move on and if I do that he'll be forgotten" Dulcea insisted.  
  
P"I doubt it, Adam is really unforgettable, but the point it we need to move on or nothing would get done and life would grind to halt. You need to grieve and get on with your life, but that doesn't mean you forget him" Kim said.  
  
PAt that Kim took the younger girl into a hug and held as the girl poured out her heart about Adam and about everything.  
  
PTwo weeks later the Rangers had managed to move on with their lives or most of them had. After her emotional outburst in front of Dana had retreated into a shell and only spoke if directly asked a question. It was as Hannah commented her very reason for existing had gone and taken her with it and all that was left was the body doing what it had done before. Justin meanwhile having recovered from his own state was slowly returning to what passed for normal, although he still had nightmares and blamed himself for Adam's death. Despite protests from others that it wasn't this feeling still infected the young Blue Ranger.  
  
POthers still dealt with it in their own way. Rocky and Kim had become even closer and their relationship no longer a secret. Tommy left to travel and find himself again leaving behind a broken hearted Kat. Those injured in the battle recovered slowly, mostly dealing with the wounds left by the death of a friend.  
  
PIt was early evening in Mariner Bay and Ryan was sat on a park bench watching the world go by when he heard footsteps and someone sat down beside him. "Lovely evening isn't it?" he asked.  
  
PNodding her head Hannah the Pink Turbo Ranger gave a small smile and gently rested her head against his chest. "It is a nice night, I just wish I didn't feel so cold" She commented.  
  
PRyan looked over and reached for his jacket and then Hannah stopped him. "Not that kind of cold, I feel so.. I don't know how to explain it, but when I have time to stop and think all I can see is Adam falling and dying and it makes me feel cold".  
  
P"Death's never easy to come to terms with, but neither is life. Although I didn't know Adam well he gave his life for something he believed in, for the people he cared about and I can only hope that I'll be able to meet death like that" Ryan answered.  
  
PAt that Hannah smacked him and said angrily. "Don't ever say that, you're not going to die, I won't let it happen".  
  
P"Hannah I only meant that when I do die, I want to go out with strength and courage and possibly screaming and kicking" Ryan said.  
  
P"I'm sorry I shouldn't have hit you, it's just I've only just found you and I already know that I couldn't bare to lose you" Hannah stopped and then continued. "It's strange two weeks ago all I really knew was your name and now".  
  
P"Now, you know a lot more" Ryan finished.  
  
PHannah nodded and then Ryan leaned in and gently kissed her on the lips and for Hannah and Ryan the events of two weeks ago were lost in the moment.  
  
PIn the nexus the forces of evil were regrouping and preparing to attack once more. As Devastator left a room another monster came up behind him and looked in the room and said. "Wow, ain't she a doll?"  
  
PBefore Devastator could reply another monster also approached and added his thoughts. "Well she's got the brains of one now."  
  
PDevastator laughed as he replied "She was never the same after that party was she?"  
  
PThen the first monster said "Hey the Emperor was right. A good time was had by all." Then looking at Glitz Girl Dana he added "And you know she enjoyed it."  
  
PThe three monsters all laughed, but deep inside Devastator the person that was once Carter Grayson something awoke.  
  
P"Devastator our master commands we attack the Rangers" Darkonda said as he approached.  
  
P"Why?" Devastator asked.  
  
P"What do you mean why. The Emperor feels that the Rangers have had their chance to grieve for their fallen comrade and with the White Ranger gone and Tommy Oliver also gone it is the perfect time to attack" Darkonda answered.  
  
P"This from a man who is barely alive after the White Ranger beat the crap out of him" Devastator said.  
  
P"Watch your mouth, he may still be recovering from his fight, but he can still destroy you with a flick of his wrists" Darkonda said.  
  
P"So you say, but then you're the only one who has seen him since I brought him back two weeks ago. However, I do feel the need for a workout. Come Psycho's gather your friends and we attack now" Devastator said.  
  
PThe two monsters nodded and teleported away to gather their friends.  
  
PBack on the Earth inside the Power Centre Dimitria was mediating when the alarms went off and she returned to his tube and spoke. "Alpha what is going on?"  
  
P"We have trouble Dimitria, the sensors are picking up eight monsters and a horde of Piranhatrons and Quantrons. I'm bringing it up on the Viewing Globe" Alpha replied.  
  
PAs the image appeared on the Globe Dimitria looked on in astonishment at who it was and then Divatox who had just entered said. "Alpha get the Rangers here now".  
  
P"Which ones?" Alpha Six asked.  
  
P"All of them with the exception of the Time Force Rangers as they are dealing with a monster in Silver Hills" Dimitria answered.  
  
PAlpha nodded and hurried to do as she requested. Across two universe's communicators went off and with reluctance from some of the Rangers they teleported to the Power Centre.  
  
PAndros had barely arrived when he stepped forward and asked. "What's going on?"  
  
P"Devastator is in London and he's brought a few old friends" Dimitria replied.  
  
P"Rangers you might want to observe the Viewing Globe" Divatox suggested.  
  
PTurning the Rangers looked at the faces of their enemy and the six Astro Rangers, plus the two Karone's and Veronica turned pale.  
  
PConfused Paul asked. "What's the matter? Who are those guys?"  
  
P"The Psycho Rangers, I created them when I was Astronema and used them to try and destroy the Rangers. The plan failed and they were destroyed, but they returned before being stored on data cards. Those cards ended up in the hands of a villain called Deviot who brought them back to life. They attacked the Galaxy Rangers who along with the Astro Rangers and Adam were able to destroy them" Karone answered.  
  
P"Unfortunatley Psycho Pink survived. Cassie and I went after her and tried to stop her. We failed and I was killed during the battle" Kendrix finished.  
  
P"Looks like you got better" Tina muttered.  
  
P"Guess some people are lucky in that way" Jon said.  
  
PThere were a few glares and looks of resentment from members of S Club as they looked at Kendrix when she said about her returning from the dead.  
  
P"Anyway back to the matter at hand, I guess the same happened in the Night Rangers universe". Seeing the nod from the Night Ranger Karone, Veronica continued. "In my universe the same happened, however as evil won the Countdown the data cards with the Psycho's on remained in my possession. The Emperor took them and reanimated the six and with a few modifications made them his Royal Guard. He also created four more Psycho's, the Gold, Silver, Green and Purple Psycho Rangers. He used them to consolidate his control over Earth, nothing stands in their way, they fight as a unit and are unbeatable" Veronica finished.  
  
P"No one is unbeatable" Chris said.  
  
P"Agreed, we stopped them once and we can do it again. Guys are you with me" Andros asked.  
  
PThere were few encouraging shouts and then Dana spoke up. "Hey aren't we missing one Silver Morphin Ranger?"  
  
P"Come to think of it I haven't seen her all day" Jo said.  
  
P"She has been rather elusive for the past couple of weeks" Jon said.  
  
P"We can't wait for her, we need to get out there now. Dimitria will you try and contact her and get her to meet us there" Andros asked.  
  
P"I will Andros, good luck" Dimitria replied.  
  
PNodding Andros spoke. "All right. Let's Rocket".  
  
PJason and Rocky both shouted. "It's Morphing Time".  
  
P"Shift into Turbo" Tina called out.  
  
P"Go Galactic" Leo shouted.  
  
P"Lightspeed Rescue" Carter called.  
  
P"Titanium Power" Ryan shouted out.  
  
PThe Night Rangers shouted out their own morphing call. "Power of night!! Show your light!!!".  
  
PThen the Rangers teleported out ready for battle. "Alpha find Rachel and inform her of the situation" Dimitria said.  
  
P"And what if she chooses to ignore her communicator" Alpha asked.  
  
P"Teleport her here whether she likes it or not" Dimitria said.  
  
PBoth Divatox and Alpha looked surprised by Dimitria's reply, but Alpha hurried to comply with her request.  
  
PMeanwhile the object of Dimitria's search was sat on a bed staring blankly at photos. Hearing her communicator beep Rachel reached over to her hand and taking the communicator from her wrist she tossed into a corner. She had barely gone back to what she was doing when she felt the familiar sensation of teleportation and she was in the Power Centre.  
  
PSeeing the change in her surroundings Rachel looked around and allowed her anger to flow at the nearest person. "How the hell do you dare teleport me without my permission?" Rachel screamed at Alpha Six who took a step back at the anger in the girls voice.  
  
P"Rachel I asked him to do so, there is an emergency and you are needed" Dimitria answered.  
  
P"Find someone who cares, because I don't" Rachel yelled.  
  
P"Then you sully the name and the reputation of the Silver Ranger. The one Adam worked hard to earn" Divatox said.  
  
P"Don't say his name" Rachel whispered.  
  
P"Rachel I know you are still grieving, but you are needed and I believe Adam would not want you to neglect your duties as a Ranger" Dimitria said quietly.  
  
P"You're right of course. I'll go, but I… It's Morphing Time" Rachel called out.  
  
PMorphing Rachel arrived in the middle of London and carnage. Seeing a couple of Torachian Warriors attacking Tina, the Silver Ranger immediately raced to aid her friend and with several strong punches and kicks she had cleared the danger.  
  
PSeeing her friend Tina spoke. "Nice of you to join us".  
  
P"I couldn't let you down" Rachel said. "So what's going on?" Rachel asked.  
  
P"Devastator and ten monsters calling them the Psycho Rangers are causing total chaos and we're barely scratching them. They are attacking the Astro Rangers mainly because they were programmed to" Tina replied.  
  
P"You mean they are going after Bradley?" Rachel asked concerned.  
  
P"Unfortunatley and he's not having much luck" Tina said.  
  
PAt that both Rangers were forced back into fighting Warriors. Across from them Bradley was facing perhaps his greatest challenge as a Ranger. Narrowly avoiding a sword thrust from the White Psycho Bradley called out. "Look can we talk about this".  
  
P"No, you are not the White Astro I want to destroy, but since he's gone I'll settle for destroying you instead" White Psycho snarled.  
  
P"Gee I don't know whether to be flattered of insulted" Bradley muttered.  
  
PDiving out of the way of another sword thrust Bradley came up with his the White Astro sword and parried the next attempted swing. After blocking several swings Bradley came up with an idea. "You know for an all powerful killing machine, you sure swing like a girl".  
  
P"You dare insult me the White Psycho a member of the Emperor's Royal Guard" White Psycho said.  
  
P"Considering the Emperor is on the scrap heap and you're going to follow him there" Bradley shouted.  
  
P"You Rangers really believe that the Emperor is gone for good, he is merely resting and waiting" White Psycho said.  
  
P"You mean he's alive" Brad asked in shock.  
  
P"Indeed, now I tire of this, we will meet again and soon" White Psycho said as he teleported away.  
  
PAcross from where the White Psycho attacked Andros faced off against his old adversary the Red Psycho.  
  
P"It has been too long since I have faced a worthy foe Red Ranger" Red Psycho said.  
  
P"Glad I could oblige" Andros quipped.  
  
PRed Psycho laughed and then struck out and Andros was hurled off of his feet and landed in a heap several metres away and then Red Psycho said. "Who ever said you were a worthy foe". Laughing he teleported away.  
  
PThe other Psycho's faced off against Astro Rangers and others alike. One of them the Purple Psycho Ranger came face to face with the Purple Zeo Ranger.  
  
P"So the mighty Astronema, now a feeble Power Ranger" Psycho Purple noted.  
  
P"Watch who you're calling feeble tin can" Karone yelled.  
  
P"You may have created us, but we are now more than our original programming. The Emperor has promised us great riches and power for destroying you. We will meet again" Psycho Purple said as she teleported away.  
  
PAll over the battlefield monsters and foot-soldiers alike teleported away leaving the battered Rangers to regroup.  
  
P"Is everyone all right" Andros asked.  
  
PSeeing the nods Andros indicated that they should check for damage before teleporting back to the Power Centre. As they did Rachel suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder pulling her away from the group.  
  
PShe started to scream when a voice urged her to be quiet and then she found herself in a corridor and being dragged into a room. As the lights came on she felt the pressure on her go and she turned to see her assailant. "Billy!" She said in shock.  
  
P"I'm sorry, I didn't meant to startle you. I needed to talk to you and alone" Billy said.  
  
P"Billy what's going on?" Rachel asked confused.  
  
P"If you could travel back in time when would you travel to?" Rachel asked.  
  
P"What sort of question is that? What's wrong?" Rachel asked.  
  
P"Answer the question" Billy demanded.  
  
PAt the tone of voice Rachel suddenly became fearful and wondered if this really was Billy, but then she spoke in a quiet tone. "If I could go back in time I'd go back and warn Adam about what was going to happen and make sure he didn't die".  
  
P"I knew it would be that, what would you say if I could help you do that" Billy asked.  
  
P"Again what are you talking about?" Rachel asked.  
  
PBilly turned and pointed to a device sat resting on a table. To Rachel it looked like any other device, except for a few exposed wires and such. Then he spoke. "Before Adam died I was building a prototype time device and in the last few weeks I've finished it and I want to test it. I need someone to go back in time and see if it works".  
  
P"Billy are you saying that I could use this device to alter the past and save Adam" Rachel asked.  
  
P"I didn't say that, but that is one use for the device" Billy suggested.  
  
P"Why would you want to change the future?" Rachel asked.  
  
P"Let's just say certain people feel that Adam's death was senseless and that if we could have stopped it we should have and we all feel we can change it" Billy said.  
  
P"If I went back in time what would happen to me?" Rachel asked.  
  
P"You that is now would cease to exist and a new you would exist that would remember the last two weeks but differently" Billy answered. "Here take the device, but think carefully before you do use it" Billy finished.  
  
PHanding the device to Rachel he quickly teleported the two out back to London as the Rangers regrouped. Returning to the group Hannah looked up and said. "Rach what happened to you?"  
  
P"I was just over there with Billy seeing if there was anyone hurt" Rachel answered quickly.  
  
P"That's strange I was sure I saw a silver teleportation beam, oh well probably imagining things" Hannah said.  
  
PRachel gave a small laugh and then teleported away as the others did back to the Power Centre.  
  
P"Well that was as much fun that you can have without actually having any" Bradley said as they reappeared inside the Power Centre.  
  
P"Tell me about it. I thought the Psycho's of our world were bad, but these guys were brutal" Zhane said.  
  
P"Rangers, I believe this fight was only a test and more will be to come. You must be prepared for an extended fight with the Psycho Rangers" Divatox said.  
  
P"Swell something to look forward to" Rocky said sarcastically.  
  
P"I guess I really should take the blame for this, I mean I was the one that created them in the first place and they are from my world" Veronica said.  
  
P"No one blames you, when you created them you weren't you and we shouldn't hold something that wasn't your fault against you" Karone said.  
  
PAs she said that the Night Ranger Karone also nodded her head and added. "Yeah I mean if we wanted all three of us could feel guilty I mean in all of our universes we did the same thing and created the Psycho's. It worked out then and it will work out this time".  
  
P"I hope you're right, I mean now is not the time to be down two Rangers" Zack said.  
  
PAt that several of the Rangers glared daggers at Zack in particular Kat who turned and yelled at him. "Tommy left because he needed to clear his head or else he'd be here and helping".  
  
P"Chill girl, I merely meant that I wish Tommy and Adam were here" Zack said quietly.  
  
P"Amen to that" Tanya said.  
  
P"Dimitria I know we promised to give Tommy some space but I think we should contact him" Jason said.  
  
P"I agree, but he left his communicator at home and I don't know where he has gone" Dimitria replied.  
  
P"He's on the reservation, he went to see his brother David" Kat said quietly.  
  
P"Alpha please teleport him here at once" Dimitria asked.  
  
P"You got it Dimitria" Alpha Six said.  
  
PThen in a flash of white Tommy appeared. He looked surprised and he fell forward only just retaining his balance and staying on his feet at the last second. Then Kat broke from the ranks of the Rangers and flew into his surprised arms.  
  
PBreaking free Tommy looked up and said. "Dimitria what am I doing here? I thought I made it clear that I needed some space".  
  
P"I apologies Tommy, but a situation has arisen and I felt it best for you to be here" Dimitria said.  
  
P"Dimitria you have over thirty Rangers, one more won't make a difference" Tommy said.  
  
P"In this case it might. Do you remember the Psycho Rangers?" Seeing Tommy's nod she continued. "In this universe and the Night Rangers they were destroyed by the Galaxy Rangers and Astro Rangers. In the Emperor's universe they survived and still exist and they are here. Tommy we need your help. You are the most experienced Ranger with the exception of… with the exception of Adam" Dimitria finished.  
  
P"I'll help, but only until the current crisis is past and then I really want some time away from the Rangers to get my head on straight" Tommy said.  
  
PDimitria nodded and then in Tommy's hand appeared his Zeonisers which he quickly placed on his wrists and then his morpher appeared in his hand and he disappeared it into a subspace pocket.  
  
P"Rangers I suspect that the Psycho Rangers will not attack again. Why don't you return home and get some rest. Billy please remain a moment" Divatox said.  
  
PAs the Rangers departed Billy remained and then Zordon appeared on the Viewing Globe and said. "Did you give Rachel the device Billy?"  
  
P"I did Zordon, but I still don't understand why you are doing this. I mean won't it alter the future and disrupt the past" Billy asked.  
  
P"You are certain that Rachel will attempt to change what has already happened?" Dimitria asked.  
  
P"Wouldn't you?" Billy replied with a question of his own.  
  
P"Billy that's not answering the question, that's just asking one of your own" Divatox said.  
  
P"I think Rachel will do it, if I've observed anything from seeing her and Adam together I think she would risk all of reality to be with him" Billy said.  
  
P"Are you so certain Billy? Would it not surprise you to know that there are many unexpected things within your lives still to come" Dimitria asked.  
  
P"What does that mean? Do you know what will happen or has happened?" Billy asked.  
  
P"Billy we cannot say anymore, now go home and get some rest" Zordon said.  
  
PBilly nodded and teleported away even more confused than before. As he did Divatox turned to Zordon and said. "Do you think we're doing the right thing?"  
  
P"If the prophecy is correct Adam was not meant to die and must be saved" Zordon said.  
  
P"But aren't we still trying to cheat fate" Divatox argued.  
  
P"Perhaps, but then where the Rangers are concerned I cease to believe in rules" Zordon said.  
  
PZordon then cut the communications link and Dimitria returned to her meditative state.  
  
PBack in Angel Grove several of the Rangers were talking to Leo.  
  
P"Look I know we were a bit harsh with Kendrix earlier, but you have to understand a friend of ours has died, while she also died, but she got the chance to come back, I think it just unfair that she had to mention that" Jo stated.  
  
PThere were several nods from the other S Clubbers and then Leo said. "I understand how you feel. Before any of you were Rangers my brother Mike was killed when we were trying to rescue him. At first when I looked at Kendrix all I could see was Mike and all I could think is how unfair it was that she came back and he didn't".  
  
P"What did you do? I mean you are going out with her?" Bradley asked.  
  
P"At first I wouldn't talk to her, I was so envious of her, I mean none of us ever get the chance to come back from the dead and then I talked with her and explained how I felt" Leo explained.  
  
P"What did she say?" Hannah asked.  
  
P"What do you think. She was hurt, I mean who wouldn't be when their boyfriend is telling them that they hate the fact that they came back from the dead while there brother didn't" Leo said quietly.  
  
P"Ouch, I guess you and her made it up in the end though" Jon said.  
  
P"We did, but it took a couple of weeks before that happened. We talked and she said she understood what I was feeling and then she said if she could have given her life up to bring Mike back she would have done so. When she said that I turned around and told her that I wouldn't have let her do something like that." Leo said.  
  
P"What did she say to that?" Tina asked.  
  
P"She told me that she loved me and that she knew how much Mike meant to me and if it meant giving her life so he could be back she would have. After that things didn't seem so bad and I made my peace with his death" Leo said.  
  
P"I know how you feel, I think it's going to take a little time for us all to get over this" Jo said.  
  
PLeo nodded and then they continued to talk about life instead of death. Across town two girls talked.  
  
P"I understand why they're directing their anger towards me, but I wish they weren't" the first girl said.  
  
PMaya nodded understanding her friends predicament. "Kendrix I understand how you feel and why they feel the way they do".  
  
P"So do I, it just hurts. I died and I came back, Mike died and he didn't come back and now Adam dies and he doesn't come back. It's not fair that I get to come back and they don't. The two of them are worth more than me" Kendrix said.  
  
P"Don't ever say that Kendrix. Neither of them would be saying that about you. Both Mike and Adam gave their lives so that others could live. While we grieve for their loss we must make sure that their deaths aren't in vain. We have to continue with the fight" Maya said.  
  
P"I know, you're right. Do you know right before they first went to the Night Rangers universe Adam apologised for not being there when I died, he said he felt guilty" Kendrix.  
  
P"That's just the sort of person he was. Now come on lets go and meet the others" Maya said.  
  
PKendrix smiled and followed Maya as they started to go and find their friends. Back in her apartment Rachel sat holding the device Billy had thrust into her hands hours ago and continued to stare at it. "To hell with it" she whispered. Bringing up the display she set the timer for the night before Adam died and pressed another button. Suddenly she felt a great pressure on her and she was sucked into a vortex.  
  
PIn the other universe Zordon felt the change and smiled. Meanwhile Rachel landed with a thud and found herself in darkness. Confused she looked around and realised that she was still in the flat, but its appearance had altered. Just as she was gaining her bearings the light came on and an angry voice said. "What the hell is going on?"  
  
PHearing the voice Rachel's breath caught in her body and then she turned around and said. "Hello Adam".  
  
PAdam looked shocked and took several steps back and looked into the bedroom at the still sleeping Rachel and then back at the person in front of him and he said. "Okay who are you?"  
  
P"I know what you're thinking, but its me Rachel I've come back from the future to warn you" Rachel said.  
  
P"Warn me, warn me about what?" Adam asked.  
  
PHesitating for just a moment Rachel then spoke. "Tomorrow you will face off against the Emperor and you will die. I've come from two weeks in the future to try and save you".  
  
P"Isn't that dangerous, altering the future" Adam asked.  
  
P"So I'm told, but I don't care I can't live without you" Rachel insisted.  
  
P"Rachel if I'm meant to die, then I die tomorrow and you shouldn't alter the future just for my sake. It's selfish and who knows who else's life you are changing. You are one of the most strongest people I know and you'll survive me dying" Adam said.  
  
P"You don't understand, I can't live without you.. I can't live without the Father of my child" Rachel finished quietly.  
  
PAdam was stunned and the shock on his face showed as he said. "You're pregnant.. I mean she is".  
  
P"Yes, confusing, but we are pregnant. I was going to tell you tomorrow night, instead I saw you die" Rachel said as she cried softly.  
  
PTaking her in his arms Adam said. "Look I know you mean well and you're trying to do what you think is right, but I believe that things happen for a reason and for some reason I don't think I'll be dead for long. Don't ask me what I mean, because I don't understand it myself, but I will be back".  
  
P"I understand now what Justin meant when he told me your last words" Rachel said.  
  
P"What do you mean?" Adam asked.  
  
P"He told me that you started to say to take care of our. That's when you passed on and I guess you were going to say to take care of our child. Maybe I was meant to come back in time to tell you about the baby and also to get the chance to say goodbye" Rachel said.  
  
P"Don't ever say goodbye, but until we meet again" Adam said.  
  
PSharing a kiss Rachel then pulled away and Adam smiled his trademark smile and said. "You'd better go, it wouldn't do for Rachel to see me kissing another woman, even if that woman is her or will be her".  
  
PDespite herself Rachel laughed and resetting the controls on the time device she disappeared back to her own time. Seeing her go Adam started to turn and head back to bed, but instead went for a pen and some paper before returning to bed an hour later. As he lay down the figure beside him stirred and said. "I thought I heard voices".  
  
P"It was no-one Rach, go back to sleep. Just someone who had lost their way and I helped them find it again" Adam said.  
  
PRachel shrugged and rolled over and went back to sleep. As he watched her sleep Adam felt himself smile and he knew that the future was pretty bright.  
  
PRachel returned to the present with a crash and before she could fully recover her equilibrium she felt herself being teleported and she appeared inside the Power Centre.  
  
P"Welcome back Rachel I take it your trip was successful" Dimitria asked.  
  
PStartled she said. "You knew".  
  
P"Yes, after all who do you think helped Billy build the device in the first place" Zordon said.  
  
P"Why, Why did you place the temptation in my hands" Rachel asked.  
  
P"Because we believed that the only way you could finally put the events of two weeks ago behind you was for you to say goodbye and tell Adam about the baby" Dimitria answered.  
  
P"Thank you, I've been wracked with guilt that I never told him about the baby before and that I didn't get the chance to say goodbye. Now I have and I know Adam is looking down and I can look after his son or daughter and make sure he is never forgotten" Rachel said.  
  
P"I can assure you Rachel, Adam Pearlman will never be forgotten. Now go home and rest you have earned it" Zordon said.  
  
PRachel teleported out with a lighter step as she felt a burden lifted from her heart. Dimitria turned back to look at Zordon and said. "Why didn't you tell her what is to come?"  
  
P"How could I? Rachel may have achieved some measure of piece now, but in the near future she will be called on to make a great sacrifice" Zordon said.  
  
PDimitria shook her head, but remained silent. Back at her home Rachel slipped on the radio and as she lay down on her bed and started to listen to the song 'Eternity' by Robbie Williams.  
  
Close your eyes so you don't feel them  
  
They don't need to see you cry  
  
I can't promise I will heal you  
  
But if you want to I will try  
  
To sing this summer serenade  
  
The past is done we've been betrayed It's true  
  
Some might say the truth will out  
  
But I believe without a doubt in you  
  
You were there for summer dreaming  
  
And you gave me what I need  
  
And I hope you find your freedom  
  
For eternity  
  
For eternity  
  
Yesterday when we were walking  
  
You talked about your ma and dad  
  
What they did that made you happy  
  
What they did that made you sad  
  
We sat and watched the sun go down  
  
Then picked a star before we lost the moon  
  
Youth is wasted on the young  
  
Before you know it's come and gone too soon  
  
You were there for summer dreaming  
  
And you gave me what I need  
  
And I hope you find your freedom  
  
For eternity  
  
For eternity  
  
You were there for summer dreaming  
  
And you are a friend indeed  
  
And I hope you find your freedom  
  
Eventually  
  
You were there for summer dreaming  
  
And you gave me what I need  
  
And I know you'll find your freedom  
  
Eventually  
  
For eternity  
  
PSeveral days passed as the Rangers defended themselves from attacks by the Psycho Rangers and in each battle the Rangers learnt a little more. Rachel was returning from a battle when she noticed something sticking out from underneath her bed. Reaching down she picked it up and saw it was a letter and she stopped in surprise as she recognised the handwriting.  
  
POpening up the letter she pulled out a sheet of paper and a tape. Without a hesitation she started to read the letter.  
  
P"'Dear Rachel. I'm writing this minutes after you returned to your own time. I don't know why, but I feel compelled to write this down. I guess if you're reading this I'm dead, but please don't grieve if I did die then I hope I died for the right reasons and doing the right thing. What I want to say is something that I don't think I've said enough times to you. I love you and I always have and I always will. I want you to do something for me I want you to live and I want you to take care of our child and don't forget to tell them about me. There is also something else I know the other Rangers and I know that some of them will appear to be taking my death not as badly as they appear to be. (namely Jason, he's not as tough as he appears) there are others as well and I want you to make sure that they do go on from this. I mean you're one of the strongest people I know. I want you to play the tape for you its a song and I hope it will help. Look it's late and I need some sleep I got to look good for my death. So I bid you farewell and I hope I'll see you again someday. Adam'".  
  
PRachel wept fresh tears as she read the letter and then taking the tape she listened to it and smiled as she realised what the song was. The following day she teleported into the Power Chamber along with the other Rangers and in her hand was a tape recorder.  
  
P"Why do you have a tape recorder Rachel" Joel asked.  
  
P"I just wanted to play something for you" Rachel answered.  
  
PThen she pressed the play button and Adam's voice could be heard. "Hey guys if you're hearing this then I'm dead and well I know some of you will be dealing with it in your own way, but I want you to listen to this song and go on and make sure evil doesn't win".  
  
PThen Adam's voice faded and the song started and a few people recognised it as Gabrielle's song 'Rise'.  
  
PI know that it's over  
  
Pbut I can't believe we're through  
  
Pthey say that time's a healer  
  
Pand I'm better without you  
  
Pit's gonna take time I know  
  
Pbut I'll get over you  
  
P(chorus: look at my life  
  
Plook at my heart  
  
PI have seen them fall apart now  
  
PI'm ready to rise again  
  
Plook at my hopes look at my dreams  
  
PI'm building bridges from these scenes  
  
Pnow I'm ready to rise again)  
  
Pcaught up in my thinking (yeah)  
  
Plike a prisoner in my mind  
  
Pyou pose so many questions  
  
Pbut the truth was hard to find  
  
PI better think twice I know  
  
Pthat I'll get over you  
  
P(chorus: look at my life  
  
Plook at my heart  
  
PI have seen them fall apart now  
  
PI'm ready to rise again  
  
Plook at my hopes look at my dreams  
  
PI'm building bridges from these scenes  
  
Pnow I'm ready to rise again)  
  
Pmuch time has passed between us  
  
Pdo you still think of me at all?  
  
Pmy world of broken promises  
  
Pnow you won't catch me when I fall  
  
P(chorus: look at my life  
  
Plook at my heart  
  
PI have seen them fall apart now  
  
PI'm ready to rise again  
  
Plook at my hopes look at my dreams  
  
PI'm building bridges from these scenes  
  
Pnow I'm ready to rise again)  
  
PThe song ended and then Adam spoke again. "Well, I'm done and May the Power Protect you all".  
  
PAround the Power Chamber several Rangers allowed the tears to flow as all the pain and suffering of the last week finally boiled over and that was when the alarms went off.  
  
P"Rangers the Psycho's are back" Zordon announced.  
  
P"Let's do this guys" Tommy said.  
  
PWith nods all around the Rangers quickly morphed and reappeared in front of the Psycho's who stopped their rampage and then Psycho Red said. "Oh look who it is and who do you think you are spoiling our fun?"  
  
PTommy looked at the other Rangers and then he looked at Psycho Red and said. "We're the Power Rangers".  
  
PThe End! 


	3. Life

TITLETITLE OF YOUR FIC/TITLEBODY BACKGROUND=/Graphics/edge.jpg BGCOLOR=FFFFFF TEXT=000000 LINK=0000FF VLINK=FF00FFULULUL  
  
Power Rangers and all related characters are the property of Saban Entertainment. S Club 7 and all of their songs are the property of S Club Ltd and 19 Management. I am not a member of S Club 7 although I wish I could have been. (I also wish I were six foot and really good-looking, but ah well). My character is my property and can be used without my permission, but if you could ask I'd be grateful. The Night Rangers characters are the property of John Chubb. Also any criticism good or bad is welcome, you can contact me at adampearlmans@yahoo.co.uk Also I've brought in the Time Force Rangers and given Kim and Wes a family connection of cousins.  
  
H3 align=centerLifeBr  
  
By: Adam Pearlman/h3  
  
PIt was night in Angel Grove and while most inhabitants slept, in the nearby mountains however there is a massive building that serves as the command post of the Power Rangers. Inside resides their mentor Zordon and on this night he meditated on recent events.  
  
P"It has been a rough and hectic few weeks, with Adam's death a month ago I was certain that this would do more damage to the Rangers than any monster attack could. I am pleased to say I was wrong, after a brief period of two weeks the Rangers soon found their fighting spirit and were ready for battle. It couldn't have come a moment too soon as the Psycho Rangers returned in force and more powerful than before. Previously they were as strong as an individual Ranger, but now it is as if they have tapped directly into the evil that exist in the universe and are using it to cause mayhem and chaos. The Night Rangers who have been assisting us for the past few months have returned home to deal with some problems of their own. I wish them luck and hope they return soon. I thought I was solving problems when my energy tube was shattered, instead I lived and was shown vision of a future that must not come to pass" For a second Zordon felt his resolve weaken and then it strengthened again and he thought. "No, it will not come to pass, I will not allow it".  
  
PAs Zordon contemplated the past, present and the future another figure watches one of his charges as they sleep. If Zordon were aware of his presence he wasn't concerned, for the figure is only there in spirit unable to touch or do anything else, but watches the girl before him. Tonight as so many nights in the last four weeks the spirit is watching his girlfriend, fiancée and the mother of his unborn child.  
  
PAs he watches the girl starts to shake and then she cries out in her sleep and with a start Rachel comes awake with one word on her lips. "Adam!". Looking around she shakes her head softly in despair. Even though she is slowly coming to terms with the fact that the love of her life is gone, she still feels his presence and in the last few days more than ever. Laying back down on the pillow Rachel starts to cry softly as she eventually falls back to sleep.  
  
PWith a twinge of anguish the spirit of Adam Pearlman leaves the room and returns to the spirit realm that he has resided in since his death. As always when he returns there is someone waiting for him. "Welcome home and how is Earth?" The figure asks cheerfully.  
  
P"It's fine, thanks for asking" Adam says sadly.  
  
PFor a second Adam takes a long look at the man before him. Dressed in a plain robe of white, his hair is all over the place but it is the kindness in the eyes of him.  
  
P"I merely wanted to know if Rachel was okay" the man asked.  
  
P"She's fine, but I think she might be sensing me there" Adam said.  
  
P"Perhaps who can know for sure, her telepathy may be picking you up. It is possible she is merely dreaming she senses your presence" the man said.  
  
P"Isn't there something I can do" I asked.  
  
P"What do you mean?" the man asked.  
  
P"I mean like, communicate with her" I asked.  
  
P"Absolutley not, that is one of the highest rules up here that no dead person can communicate with another living person again" the man said.  
  
P"I was only asking" I said sarcastically.  
  
P"See that is all it is" the man said.  
  
P"Look I appreciate I'm dead, but I feel like there is unfinished business on Earth for me and I want to finish it" I said.  
  
PThe man hesitated and then said. "There is a way to go back for an hour to complete any business you haven't finished, but it is risky and it's only done if absolutely necessary. Also there is a way to go back permanently, but the spirits don't do that".  
  
P"Why not? What do I have to do?" I asked excitedly.  
  
P"It's not what you have to do, it's what someone else has to do. Someone would have to sacrifice his or her life for you to come back" the man said.  
  
P"No way, if that's the price then I don't want to go back. These are my friends and while I hope I'd be strong enough to sacrifice myself for them, I can't ask them to do the same for myself" I said quietly.  
  
P"You say those words, but it isn't your choice, if one of your friends chose to make the supreme sacrifice then it would be" the man said.  
  
PThen the man left Adam to think about the future now lost to him.  
  
PBack on Earth the following morning four members of the Turbo Rangers gathered along with the Phantom Ranger, an Astro Ranger and a Morphin Ranger.  
  
P"Did anyone else have a bad nights sleep" Jon moaned.  
  
P"A little, I had to hide my bruises from Lee last night and I spent most of the night tossing and turning" Jo said.  
  
P"Well, I know someone who didn't have to hide their bruises from their other half" Tina said smiling.  
  
PThe object of her words looks over and offers a smile of her own. "In case you're wondering Ryan was the perfect gentleman and he slept on the couch" Hannah said.  
  
P"We never suggested anything" Paul said innocently.  
  
P"I know, I was just checking" Hannah said cheekily.  
  
P"It's smart not to get to close" Rachel said quietly.  
  
PThe other S Clubbers turned and looked in her direction slightly surprised as it wasn't often that Rachel spoke these days. "What do you mean Rachel?" Hannah asked.  
  
P"Getting into a relationship will bring nothing but heartbreak in the end and you shouldn't get involved with someone" Rachel stated.  
  
P"Isn't that awfully negative Rach?" Bradley asked.  
  
P"Yeah, I mean I know you're hurting, but there is no guarantee that the same thing that happened to Adam will happen to Ryan or me" Hannah said.  
  
P"You don't know that, you are both Rangers and for all you know tomorrow you could be dead" Rachel said harshly.  
  
PHannah stood up and was about to shout a reply when their communicator's beeped and Tina quickly answered. "This is Tina what's wrong?"  
  
P"Ay, Yi. Yi. Yi. Tina the Psycho Rangers are in downtown Angel Grove and they are causing chaos. I've already contacted the other Rangers and you are the last. Zordon wants you to morph and teleport there at once" Alpha Five said.  
  
P"Alpha we can't we're in the middle of something and we're due on set in five minutes" Jon said.  
  
P"Rangers this is Zordon, I understand but get here as soon as you can" Zordon asked.  
  
P"We'll be there as soon as we can" Paul replied.  
  
PAs the S Clubbers did another performance for the cameras the other Rangers battled the Psycho Rangers.  
  
PWith a thud the Gold Morphin Ranger landed hard on the floor. Taking a breath for a moment Emily looked up to see the Gold Zeo Ranger battling hard with the Gold Psycho Ranger.  
  
P"You know we could go at this all day" Bulk commented.  
  
P"Somehow I doubt it, the Triforian should have chosen a more suitable successor. Someone who can actually fight and isn't so fat" the Psycho Gold sneered.  
  
PBefore the Psycho Gold could say another word she was hurled off her feet and landed in a heap. Bulk turned and gave a thumbs up to the Gold Morphin Ranger who held in her hand her laser pistol. Looking over at the Psycho Ranger Bulk said. "I may be fat and can't fight that well, but at least I'm not stupid".  
  
PThen the Psycho Ranger was back on her feet and attacked the two Gold Ranger with more fury.  
  
PAcross the battlefield Rangers of the same colour battled their Psycho counterparts and while the Psycho's were outnumbered they still found that they were in a superior position.  
  
PTommy fought valiantly with his Psycho counterpart and was able to match the evil-doer blow for blow.  
  
P"Give it up we're too evenly matched" Tommy yelled.  
  
P"Perhaps and I have to say it is a real challenge battling a foe such as yourself. Why not join me?" Psycho White asked.  
  
P"Sorry, I'm not evil" Tommy answered quickly.  
  
P"From what I heard you're great as an evil being. I hear you were brilliant" Psycho White said.  
  
PAs he said that Tommy felt a cold rage burn with him and the anger he felt at the actions that he had done as a result of the Emperor's manipulations for the last several months boiled to the surface and with increasing venom he attacked Psycho White.  
  
PAcross the battlefield the Rangers continued to fight their Psycho counterparts and in some cases while their numbers were more the Rangers still found they were being beaten and then suddenly the Psycho's teleported away leaving some very confused Rangers to wonder what the hell was going on.  
  
P"Was it something we said?" Leo asked.  
  
P"Probably, from what I could see it wasn't anything we were doing" Skull replied.  
  
P"Let's get back to the Power Chamber and see if Zordon knows anything" Tommy commanded.  
  
PWith that the Rangers teleported back to the Power Chamber. Meanwhile the Psycho's reappeared inside the Emperor's castle. When they had done so Psycho Red punched the wall and snarled. "What the hell are you playing at Devastator?"  
  
P"I am merely following orders Psycho Red and you would do well to remember who I am. The Emperor commands that you leave the field of battle and you do it. If he orders you to return soon you do so, you do not question him" Devastator said.  
  
P"The Emperor is still recovering from his battle with the White Ranger and he's hardly on the cover of Sanity magazine at the moment" Psycho Red said.  
  
PDevastator reached out and before anyone could stop him he grabbed the throat of Psycho Red who struggled in his grip. "You would do well to remember that I am more powerful than you, despite your spirits of evil. The Emperor commands that you wait for an hour and then you attack again". Squeezing a little tighter Devastator finished. "Are we clear?"  
  
PPsycho Red nodded and then he fell to the floor gasping for breath as Devastator left the room.  
  
PFinding a quiet corner Devastator stopped and in his mind he could hear the voice of Carter Grayson. "'Wow, you're really tough, you can beat up a Psycho but you can't silence my voice anymore.  
  
PDevastator replied within his mind. "It doesn't matter whether you speak or not. With you trapped in my mind there is nothing you can do but watch as we destroy another universe. I think I will have a few minutes alone with my guest".  
  
PEven as Devastator said that the part of him that was Carter screamed in frustration as he tried to find a way to escape or take control.  
  
PBack at the Power Chamber many of the Rangers collapsed from frustration and exhaustion.  
  
P"Man talk about early risers, those Psycho's obviously like early mornings" Justin complained.  
  
P"Tell me about it, I like workouts to start the day, but this is ridiculous" Chris said in agreement.  
  
P"Yeah right, Chris you're one of the most difficult people I know who has trouble in getting out of bed" Tanya said.  
  
PAt that Chris blushed and several Rangers chuckled.  
  
P"While we're on the subject of people getting up, where were the other Turbo's?" Tommy asked.  
  
P"They were at a television studio and due to perform and couldn't get away as easily as you" Zordon explained.  
  
P"I know they have a career which is in front of the cameras, but we sure could have used them" Alison said.  
  
P"I think they're a little reluctant to get into battles at the moment" Ryan said.  
  
P"Why?" Chad asked.  
  
P"Just impressions I've been getting from spending time with Hannah" Ryan said.  
  
P"You've been spending time with Hannah" Dana interrupted and raising an eyebrow in question.  
  
PRyan smiled and then said. "We've been spending a lot of time together in the last month. I get the feeling they all thought of this as some sort of game and then Adam died and suddenly its hitting home that this a serious business".  
  
P"Agreed, I've had the chance to spend time with Brad as he's now the White Astro Ranger and he did seem to not be taking this totally serious" TJ added.  
  
P"Rangers, you must remember that they have only been Rangers for a short time while most of you have had several years experience, they will be fine in time. Now I suggest you go home and get some rest" Zordon said.  
  
P"And some sleep" Justin added to chuckles from the others.  
  
PTeleporting out Zordon was left alone with Zedd and Alpha. Looking at Alpha Zordon said. "Alpha contact Ms. Fairweather I think it is time we returned to work on the Ultimate project".  
  
P"Ay, Yi. Yi. Are you sure Zordon?" Alpha asked.  
  
P"Yes, I believe that project may be the key in turning the battle with the Psycho's in our favour. I had intended for Adam to be the recipient of these powers, but in the circumstances I must begin a search for a suitable candidate" Zordon said.  
  
PAlpha didn't reply and instead set to work as Zordon had requested. Meanwhile Ryan having returned home had sat on his bed and instead of trying to rest his thoughts had to turned to that of Hannah and how she and he had become closer.  
  
PHe remembered it clearly, it had been less than twenty-four hours since Adam's death and most of the Rangers were still in shock. Dana had told everyone that Rachel was in a fragile state and needed some space. The Rangers had mixed trying to come to terms with this, but it was the Pink Turbo Ranger who had caught his eye. Going over he had hesitated at first before speaking. "How are you doing?"  
  
PRyan clearly remembered the look on her face and the expression and he still grimaced at his opening remark.  
  
P"How am I feeling?" She had said. "I feel like someone has just reached over and punched me in the chest".  
  
P"I'm sorry it was a stupid question. I didn't really know Adam that well, but you and some of the others have known him for a few years or so" Ryan said.  
  
P"No I should apologise, you were only asking the question everyone asks at times like these" Hannah said.  
  
P"Look, perhaps we can talk more in private and I won't ask such dumb questions" Ryan asked.  
  
PHannah had nodded and later that day the two of them had met up and talked for a good few hours. After that the two of them met almost every night for a week and then several times more before the two realised that they weren't seeing each other to come to terms with the death of a friend, but because they liked each other.  
  
PRyan's thoughts were returned to the present abruptly by a knocking at his door and he looked up to see his father stood there.  
  
P"Ryan the Psycho Rangers have returned and are causing destruction in Mariner Bay you're needed" Captain Mitchell said.  
  
P"Typical, so much for getting some rest. Titanium Power" Ryan called out.  
  
PWith that Ryan teleported out and arrived moments later in Mariner Bay. As he arrived he saw most of the Rangers were already there in pitched battle with the Psycho's including Hannah and his heart skipped a beat. He didn't have chance to do more as the Silver Psycho turned his attention to him and Ryan stepped into a defensive stance.  
  
P"Ah Titanium Ranger are you ready to die?" Psycho Silver cackled.  
  
P"Pretty confident for someone who is outnumbered by three to one" Zhane muttered.  
  
P"And you're too cocky Silver Astro. It's not the numbers but who the person is and what skill they have" Psycho Silver retorted.  
  
PBefore another word could be said Psycho Silver was hit by a stream of energy from Rachel's bladeblaster and she said. "You know I'm beginning to feel slightly annoyed and if you boys don't stop these acts of testosterone I'm going to really kick some ass".  
  
PZhane started to laugh at that and even under his helmet Ryan smiled. Psycho Silver who was staggering against the barrage of energy suddenly stopped and started to walk towards Rachel as the stream of energy got shorter and so did the distance.  
  
P"If you are so insistent on getting involved woman then you will be the first to die" Psycho Silver snarled.  
  
P"I don't think so, Zhane ready" Ryan shouted.  
  
PZhane nodded and in his hand appeared his Super Silveriser and he jumped into the air and struck the Psycho with full force. Even as the Psycho staggered Ryan yelled out. "Metallic Armour power up". Ryan felt the pure energy of his morphin gem coarse through him and then he pulled out his Titanium Laser and fired concentrated streams of energy at the Psycho who collapsed back to the floor before the Psycho teleported away.  
  
PThe three Silver Rangers regrouped and shared a high five. "Good teamwork guys" Rachel said.  
  
P"Hey, if you hadn't wound the Psycho up we wouldn't have been able to beat him. Nice distraction" Zhane said.  
  
P"Who was distracting him? I was getting bored of all you Ranger guys and your display of testosterone" Rachel said lightly.  
  
PBefore another word could be said there was a sudden blast of energy and when the dust had cleared Rachel was alone and Ryan and Zhane were nowhere to be seen.  
  
PAs Rachel hurriedly looked around for the two Silver Rangers similar events occurred all over Mariner Bay. Where Psycho Blue fought Billy, Rocky, Justin, TJ, Kai and Chad only Chad, Rocky and TJ remained. Of the Red Rangers Leo and Tina were the only two remaining. Zack was the only Black Ranger unaccounted for as where Ashley, Jo and Kelsey of the Yellow Rangers. Hannah, Kim and Kendrix were still here but the other Pink Rangers were gone. Joel, Paul and Chris were also missing as where Bulk, Bradley and Karone. The disappearance had left the remaining Rangers very confused.  
  
P"Rangers this is Zordon, please return to the Power Chamber at once" Zordon said over the remaining Rangers communicators.  
  
PWithout hesitation they teleported away back to the Power Chamber. As they did so unobserved by anyone else the spirit of Adam Pearlman watched.  
  
P"I hate this, I can see what's happening and I can't do a thing to stop it" I said.  
  
PThe man said. "Do not worry these events will turn out okay".  
  
P"I don't suppose you'd be willing to tell me what's actually going to happen" I asked.  
  
P"You know I can't actually do that" the man replied.  
  
P"Just checking, look this one hour thing you mentioned is it possible for me to go back" I asked.  
  
P"Look I've told you that things turn out okay" the man insisted.  
  
P"I know, but I would like to go back I just feel that it's time for me to go back for an hour and help them out" I asked.  
  
P"Very well, I will consult with others and decide if you can back at this time" the man said before walking off.  
  
PBack inside the Power Chamber Alpha was running scans for the missing Rangers.  
  
P"Zordon there has to be something we can do" Tina asked.  
  
P"Until we find the other Rangers location we can do nothing Tina. As a leader you must remain patient and be calm" Zordon said.  
  
P"I know Zordon, it's just frustrating to know that our friends are out there somewhere" Tina said.  
  
P"We'll find them" Skull stated.  
  
P"How can you be so calm" Leo asked.  
  
P"I'm just trying to be rational, we can't let our emotions run our lives at this moment, we have to be totally logical" Skull said.  
  
PKim looked over at Trini and said. "Who'd have thought we'd be hearing Skull of all people counsel us on patience".  
  
P"It is pretty ironic considering what sort of a person we knew him to be" Trini said in agreement.  
  
PWhile the others worked to find their friends Rachel felt a sudden burst of fear which was almost immediately silenced and Rachel looked around for the source. As she looked around the Chamber her eyes came to rest upon the Purple Astro Ranger and Rachel slowly walked over to the girl. "Are you okay?"  
  
P"I'm fine" Alison snapped.  
  
P"Are you forgetting I'm a telepath, I can tell when you're lying" Rachel said patiently.  
  
P"I'm sorry I shouldn't have snapped. It's.. well its going to sound strange, but since I discovered the fact that I'm a twin when Ashley has been in a situation and somehow I've sensed her emotions and I just felt something now which wasn't particularly pleasant" Alison answered.  
  
P"What did you feel?" Rachel asked.  
  
P"Fear, I don't know where they are, but Ashley is scared" Alison said.  
  
P"Don't worry we'll find them" Rachel said supportively.  
  
P"I guess so, this twin thing can be a blessing and a curse at times. At least I know if she is in danger or something. The curse is the fact that we finish each others sentences sometimes" Alison said.  
  
P"Must be annoying for the person you are talking to?" Rachel asked.  
  
POffering an amused grin Alison answered. "You have no idea how much".  
  
PInside an enormous cavern the captured Rangers struggled in their bonds.  
  
P"Struggle all you want Rangers you cannot escape" Devastator said.  
  
P"That's what you think, but we won't stop trying" Dana snarled at him.  
  
PDevastator laughed and stepped towards the Pink Lightspeed Ranger and cupped her head in his hand and said. "Ah my dear sweet Dana, how much fire is there in you. Your counterpart had much the same, but by the time I had finished with her the fire had gone out and well so had most of her brain cells".  
  
PDana didn't speak and instead spat straight into Devastators face. Devastator laughed and then struck the girl across her face. There were two shouts as that happened one was from the also bound Carter and the other was from deep within Devastator and much to his own horror it was getting louder and stronger.  
  
PGrimacing as he tried to silence the voice Devastator turned and left the cavern and staggered back into what he used for his quarters and then he heard the voice again. "You thought that I would give up, I'm getting stronger and then I'll take control of your body and take my revenge" the voice of Carter Grayson said.  
  
PDevastator screamed in frustration as he felt the links connecting him to the alternate version of the Red Lightspeed Ranger start to break down and control return to the human.  
  
PWhile Devastator struggled to maintain control of his body the captured Rangers assessed their situation.  
  
P"Dana are you okay?" Carter asked concerned.  
  
P"I'm fine, he didn't really hurt me it was like there was no strength there" Dana replied.  
  
P"Good he's hurt you already too much" Carter said.  
  
P"Guys, I love romance as much as the next person, but can we please focus on the situation at hand" Carlos said.  
  
PTrying hard not to laugh Tommy spoke up. "Can anyone figure a way of out of these chains".  
  
P"I've been examining them and they seem pretty solid. Perhaps if there is a missing link or something we can find a way out. Also getting a key might be handy" Billy answered.  
  
P"Anyone see a key?" Kelsey asked.  
  
P"Yeah they're going to leave one just lying around like that" Jo answered sarcastically.  
  
P"Actually there is a key, it's over there" Karone answered.  
  
PEvery Ranger looked over to see a key hanging on the opposite wall.  
  
P"A fat lot of good it does us over there, when we're over here" Paul said.  
  
P"Come on guys, if one of us can find a way to get free then we can get to the key and get us all out of here" Andros said.  
  
PAs he said that there was a renewed struggle to find a way to escape from the chains.  
  
PInside the nexus a figure cloaked in shadows and surrounded by machinery watched the Rangers struggle as he did Devastator and then he spoke his voice a mere whisper. "Darkonda!"  
  
PDarkonda who was stood nearby moved closer and said. "Yes my lord".  
  
P"It is as I feared my hold over Devastator is slipping and soon Carter Grayson will take control of his body" the figure said.  
  
P"It will not happen, if he shows the slightest sign of betrayal I will kill him for you Emperor" Darkonda suggested.  
  
P"Good, send the Psycho's out again, I want them to capture the Silver Morphin Ranger and bring her before me. I want the last thing she sees before she dies is the face of the man who killed her lover" The Emperor said.  
  
P"As you command, so shall it be" Darkonda said.  
  
PWith that Darkonda disappeared leaving the Emperor alone to the ministrations of the machinery around him.  
  
PInside the Power Chamber the remainder of the Rangers attempted to find their missing friends when the alarms went off.  
  
P"Guess we can stop looking for the Psycho's now?" Chad asked.  
  
P"It seems that way, we should go out there and ask them where our friends are?" Kendrix said.  
  
P"You were planning on asking them?" Tanya asked in slight disbelief.  
  
P"No, I was planning on beating some answers out of them" Kendrix said.  
  
PLeo looked on surprised at the sudden shift in attitude from his normally peaceful girlfriend.  
  
P"Whatever, look lets do this" Tina said.  
  
P"Tina's right, let's get our friends back" Rachel agreed.  
  
P"Back to action" Leo called out.  
  
PThe Rangers quickly teleported back to the city ready to fight.  
  
P"Oh look here comes the Power Rangers, I'm so scared" Psycho Red said.  
  
P"You know for someone who is about to get their butt kicked you are awfully confident" Skull announced.  
  
P"Take a look around, you're not exactly in much of a position to beat us" Psycho White said.  
  
P"There may be less of us, but we can still take you guys" TJ replied.  
  
P"That we will see. Get them" Psycho Green shouted.  
  
P"Gee are all you villains can't come up with an original line or two can you" Jon said.  
  
PBefore there was a reply the Psycho Black attacked the Phantom Ranger who dived out of the way of the charge and came back with a spinning heel kick to knock the Psycho away.  
  
PAll over the area Rangers fought Psycho Rangers and once again the Psycho's had the upper hand. Several of the Rangers regrouped and gathered their breath.  
  
P"TJ, we're in trouble" Carlos said.  
  
P"You think!" TJ answered with a measure of sarcasm in his voice.  
  
P"We have to think of something our friends are depending on us to rescue them" Emily said.  
  
P"Well I guess they're in real trouble then" Rocky answered.  
  
P"Rocky that's not funny" Kim said.  
  
P"I know and I wasn't trying to be. We need to turn this situation around quickly or we're finished" Rocky replied.  
  
P"Time to call on our weapons" Leo said.  
  
PEveryone nodded and from across the battlefield each Power Ranger produced their weapon and in retaliation the Psycho's did the same matching the Rangers once again moves for move.  
  
PAfter a short while the Rangers regrouped with one exception.  
  
P"Hey we're short one Silver Morphin Ranger" Tina cried out.  
  
P"Looking for someone Rangers" Psycho Silver sneered.  
  
PThe Rangers looked up to see Rachel struggling in the hands of the Silver Psycho Ranger.  
  
P"Hey let her go?" Jon cried.  
  
P"Not a chance, this bitch is coming with us" Psycho Red sneered.  
  
P"I don't think so creep" Rachel cried out.  
  
PRachel glanced over at Tina who nodded in understand and then reaching out with her telepathic powers as she had never done before and attempted to take control of the Psycho Rangers minds. As she touched their minds she felt their minds resist and then strike back and the feedback caused her to scream out in pain and slump into unconsciousness.  
  
PBefore anyone could do another thing the Psycho's teleported away with the unconscious Silver Ranger.  
  
PLetting frustration get the better of her Tina slammed her fist into the pavement causing it to crack.  
  
P"Yeah, that's the way beat up the helpless pavement" Alison said sarcastically.  
  
P"Why don't you shut up" Hannah snarled.  
  
P"Guys, now is not the time to be at each others throats, we need to focus" TJ said trying to maintain some sense of order.  
  
P"TJ is right, we need to get back to the Power Chamber and come up with a plan" Trini said.  
  
PReluctantly Tina agreed and they teleported away. Back inside the cavern the Psycho Rangers deposited the unconscious Rachel in chains and left as quickly as they had arrived. All except one that is.  
  
PPsycho Silver stood before the Silver Ranger and looked scornfully at her. "You're pathetic, you and the other Silver Rangers where hardly worth my time. If your boyfriend were still around I wouldn't have minded facing him. You see the Emperor programmed me to face him as well, not thinking he would give up the Silver Power coin. Instead he did and I had to face you a pathetic female, the joke of the Astro Rangers and the supposedly mighty Titanium Ranger" Psycho Silver snarled.  
  
P"Hey I resent being called a joke" Zhane cried out.  
  
P"You want to know what a joke is" a voice said.  
  
PPsycho Silver turned his back to the now conscious Rachel who continued. "You and the rest of the Psycho's. You're all one big joke, you think the Emperor won't get rid of you once he conquers everything he wants".  
  
P"You lie, the Emperor knows how valuable we are to his cause, he wouldn't risk destroying us" Psycho Silver protested.  
  
P"Oh no, together the ten of you are so powerful that you could probably overthrow him and take over his empire" Rachel explained.  
  
P"So what, I like my job the way it is" Psycho Silver said.  
  
P"The point she is trying to make is that the Emperor knows how powerful you are and knows that you aren't trustworthy. If I were him I'd get rid of the biggest threat to my power as soon as possible" Jo explained.  
  
P"She's right you know. Why don't you make a move against him, think about it you could have all the power and all the glory. You want a worthy opponent, well what about the Emperor who believes he is untouchable" Rachel finished.  
  
P"You are trying to trick me" Psycho Silver said before teleporting away.  
  
P"Rachel are you just crazy or what?" Jason asked.  
  
P"No, I'm just doing what Adam taught me about being a Ranger" Rachel said.  
  
P"What was that?" Ashley asked.  
  
P"If in this situation always try and pit your enemies against each other. If they're fighting each other then there is less chance of them attacking you" Rachel said.  
  
P"Sound strategy, but it still doesn't help us in our current situation" Tommy said.  
  
P"Yes, it does, because I've got a plan" Rachel said with a hint of a smirk on her face.  
  
PMeanwhile unobserved by everyone the spirit of Adam Pearlman had become totally restless. "Have they decided to allow me to go back for one hour?"  
  
P"They are still deliberating whether or not to allow you" the man said.  
  
P"Tell them that unless they want a very pissed off spirit to kick their asses, they had better send me back now. I can't watch anymore" Adam insisted.  
  
P"That will work, don't antagonise them" the man said.  
  
P"Tell them that I have to go back. If there is any hint of compassion in their spirit then they'd understand what it means to be helpless when your friends and loved ones are in danger" Adam pleaded.  
  
PAt that the man smiled and Adam knew a decision had been made.  
  
PBack inside the Power Chamber.  
  
P"Well if everything has gone to plan Rachel should have filled them in on our idea" Tina said.  
  
P"You hope!" Chad said quietly.  
  
P"It will work, Rachel has never let us down before" Jon said.  
  
P"That's if her brain wasn't fried from the telepathic attack" Emily said.  
  
P"Stop being negative, this idea will work" TJ said.  
  
PMeanwhile in a lower level of the Power Chamber is a room that is hardly ever used. Inside there are two occupants, one is Michael Corbett the former Magna Defender who died some months earlier. The other is Adam Pearlman a more recent tenant of this room. Except for Alpha some weeks earlier there has been no movement in this room since then. Until now.  
  
PBack in the main Chamber the Rangers are so busy discussing what to do next and greet the Night Rangers that they don't notice a light flashing on the console and then stop.  
  
P"Rangers I've done it" An excited Ms. Fairweather cried out.  
  
P"Done what" Kincaid demanded.  
  
P"Finished the White Ultimate Morpher" Ms. Fairweather said.  
  
PSeveral of the Rangers shared looks and Kim spoke. "Ultimate Morpher what are you talking about?"  
  
P"Zordon asked me to assist him on creating a new Ranger that possessed elements of several different powers. The Morpher was intended for Adam, but with his death we stopped the project. Now we've started again and intending to find a suitable candidate" Ms. Fairweather said.  
  
P"What sort of person are you looking for?" Rocky asked.  
  
P"Someone who can handle the amount of power" Zedd said.  
  
P"Then it should be someone who has been a Ranger before" Carlos said.  
  
P"What are you suggesting?" TJ asked.  
  
P"One of us should give up our powers to someone else and take the Ultimate Morpher" Carlos said.  
  
P"It's a good idea, a new person who hasn't ever used the power could be overwhelmed and we could be creating a new enemy rather than ally" Kincaid said.  
  
P"Agreed, Kincaid I know you are of another reality and already hold considerable power but.." Zordon started to say.  
  
P"You don't need to look for someone suitable, I'm your man" a voice interrupted.  
  
PEveryone turned at the sound of the voice and stopped and stared in shock at the figure standing before them. It was a few minutes before Kim said. "Adam!"  
  
P"In the flesh!" I said.  
  
P"Oh my god" Kim said.  
  
PSaying that she raced over to were I was stood and almost hesitantly touched me.  
  
P"I'm real if that's what you're thinking" I said sarcastically.  
  
P"Adam it is good to see you, I assume the powers that be have allowed you to return" Zordon asked.  
  
PAs I nodded Alison said. "Powers that be?"  
  
P"Yes, in my universe and in this one there are beings who are for a lack of a better term guardians of life and death. They have the power to return someone to life after they have died if one person sacrifice's their life for the dead one. But I've never heard of someone coming back without the offer of sacrifice" Kincaid explained.  
  
P"There is a rule, that someone can go back for one hour and do what is needed. I insisted that I be allowed to do so" I said.  
  
P"Does that mean in one hour you'll" Tina left her question unfinished.  
  
P"Yes, in one hour my spirit will return to the great beyond and my body will cease to function. So we don't have a lot of time" I said.  
  
P"Well, then lets get to work" Jen suggested.  
  
P"Indeed, now this plan of Rachel's is good, but lets make a few modifications to it" I said.  
  
P"What's your idea?" Rocky said.  
  
PThen I began to explain my plan. Meanwhile the other Rangers were just extracting themselves from their prison.  
  
P"Okay so we're out of our chains, now what" Jason asked.  
  
P"Well, getting out of here before the Psycho's come back might be an idea" Jo said sarcastically.  
  
P"So Rachel this is your plan, what do we do next?" Andros asked.  
  
P"Obviously these guys don't think or they would have made it so I couldn't use my telepathy, but I've been in constant contact with Tina since the Psycho's 'grabbed' me and they should be on their way here" Rachel answered.  
  
P"Someone is coming" Chris said as he slipped into the room.  
  
P"Everyone get back to their chains and appear to still be chained up" Rachel said.  
  
PAs they did Rachel turned to face Dana and spoke to her telepathically. "'Dana I can sense Devastator he's coming here'".  
  
PAt that pronouncement a wave of fear passed through Dana's body and then Rachel spoke again. "Dana don't let him scare you that's what he wants. You have to fight him'".  
  
PDana's eyes went wide and she spoke in a hushed voice. "I.. I can't he's too powerful".  
  
PRachel didn't even hesitate as she slapped Dana across the face and said harshly and loud enough for everyone to hear. "That's exactly what he wants you to believe. He's not more powerful than you, he believes he is and he used his illusion of power to gain control over you. You have to fight back and make him give in to you or the spectre of your rape and that of Cassie and Ashley's will hang over your heads for the rest of your life. Now do you want that?"  
  
PThe three girls looked at each other and Rachel then moved back to her position along the wall while the three struggled to deal with her words.  
  
PMoments later Devastator entered the room with all ten of the Psycho's in tow.  
  
P"So Rangers are you comfortable?" Devastator asked.  
  
P"Oh yeah, we're really comfortable chained to a wall" Cassie said.  
  
P"Good, I'm glad you like your accommodation, because you're probably going to be here for a while" Devastator laughed.  
  
P"What do you want?" Tommy asked.  
  
P"Nothing from you, the Silver Morphin Ranger however has an appointment with the Emperor. Psycho's unchain her and bring her" Devastator said.  
  
PThe Psycho's moved towards Rachel who suddenly brought her hands down to by her side and then looked at Devastator and said. "Well, what do you know I got my hands free".  
  
P"So what, you're one lone female against a roomful of enemies" Devastator said scornfully.  
  
P"Actually she's isn't alone" Bulk said.  
  
PWith that all the captured Rangers stopped their pretence and stepped to join Rachel.  
  
P"They're free" Psycho Blue said.  
  
P"And what was your first clue genius" Justin asked.  
  
P"Shut your mouth punk" Psycho Blue shouted.  
  
P"Gee did coming up with insult tax your brain" Justin said.  
  
P"Enough, you maybe free but you are outmatched even if you outnumber us" Devastator said.  
  
P"Oh I wouldn't be too sure of that" a voice said.  
  
PTurning Devastator saw the other Rangers fully morphed and ready for battle.  
  
P"So you managed to get the other Rangers here, very clever girl, You're boyfriend would be proud" Devastator said.  
  
P"Oh I am proud of her, proves I was right to ask her to be a Ranger" A new voice said.  
  
PAt that everyone in the cavern froze at the sound of the voice and Rachel's heart skipped a few beats as she saw her dead fiancée moving to the front of the group.  
  
P"What no-one got anything to say?" I said.  
  
P"You're dead" Devastator finally managed to say.  
  
P"That I am, but I came back just for an hour to wipe the floor with you and the Psycho's" I said.  
  
P"We will wipe the floor with you boy" Psycho White said.  
  
P"I don't think so" I said.  
  
PThen on my arm appeared a small metallic device and hitting a code on it I called out. "Ultimate power".  
  
PFeeling a surge of energy I was suddenly wearing a Power Ranger uniform. Though the uniform was like the others this had slight differences. The helmet was that of my Turbo days, while the torso part of the uniform was reminiscent of Zeo and the boots and gloves were from Astro and Galaxy days.  
  
P"Cool uniform" Jon said.  
  
P"Man this is incredible I've never felt so powerful before" I said.  
  
P"A new costume and powers matters little to me" Psycho White said.  
  
PThen the Psycho's charged, the remaining Rangers quickly morphed and each Ranger went after the Psycho of their appropriate colour. While I went after Psycho White I noted Tommy had morphed into the Red Zeo Ranger and Brad had gone to help the Silver Rangers against Psycho Silver. Leaving me with Psycho White.  
  
P"So Psycho White, it's been a while" I said.  
  
P"You should have stayed dead" Psycho White snarled.  
  
P"Sorry, don't do requests" I said.  
  
PThen he attacked and I defended myself using new and unfamiliar powers. The fight was long and brutal, but with surprise on their side the Rangers soon found they had the upper hand and the Psycho's were being pushed back.  
  
PEven as Rangers fought the Psycho's, Dana fought her own personal demon Devastator. Though the Pink Lightspeed Ranger was defending herself, that was all she was doing. It was clear to any observers that she was allowing her fear to override her common sense.  
  
PThen she stopped as she felt Rachel's telepathic voice telling her to stop running and starting facing her fear. Dana stopped and with a scream of anguish launched herself at the very surprised Devastator who started to back up.  
  
PMeanwhile I fought against the White Psycho and despite weeks of inactivity I was matching the monster move for move.  
  
P"Why don't you give up, you can't beat me?" I asked.  
  
P"I never quit" Psycho White snarled.  
  
P"Don't say I didn't warn you. Power up mode" I called out listening to the power.  
  
PAt that energy surged through my body and my suit transformed once more into the mode I used when the Lights of Orion were activated and I called for their power and lunged for the Psycho. The resulting clash of energy left White Psycho on the floor and me not even breathing hard. Then the White Psycho teleported away. Looking around I saw all the Psycho's teleporting away and then I heard a scream of pain and turned to see Devastator locked in the ankle lock used by Kurt Angle of the WWF by Dana and she was exerting real pressure on it.  
  
P"How do you like this? Not so helpless now, scream you bastard" Dana was shouting at him.  
  
PDevastator tried to remain calm, but then he cracked and started screaming. "I surrender, I quit".  
  
PDana then let go of the ankle with a hint of satisfaction and stepped back to find Carter stood by her who placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. Then in front of our eyes there was a surge of energy and where there had been one, there was now two. Devastator lay there for a moment and then teleported away leaving a battered Carter Grayson lying nearby.  
  
PRangers quickly ran to his side and helped the struggling Carter to his feet. But for Carter he could only see one Ranger and he spoke his voice a bare whisper. "I'm sorry, I tried to stop him, but he was too powerful".  
  
P"Don't apologise for him, you had no control. You have your life back and its important that you make it count for something, like justice" Dana said.  
  
PCarter looked at her and his expression changed to one of stone and he said emotionless. "I have a better reason, revenge".  
  
PBefore another word could be spoken there was the familiar sensation of teleportation and the Rangers were back in the Power Chamber.  
  
P"Welcome back Rangers and well done on rescuing your friends. Rachel your plan was well thought out and executed" Zordon said.  
  
PRachel didn't reply, she was too busy staring at the White Ultimate Ranger still trying to believe what she was seeing.  
  
PSeeing her look I powered down and returned to my normal street clothes. Before I could speak Kim said. "Adam it's been 55 minutes".  
  
PAt that I felt the pain and then Rachel for the first time since I had reappeared spoke. "What does she mean?"  
  
P"I…I could only come back for an hour, it means in under five minutes I will once again be dead" I said in a matter of fact tone of voice.  
  
P"That's not fair, why did you come back" Rachel screamed.  
  
P"I came back to help you, I couldn't let you get hurt" I tried to explain.  
  
P"So you came back and now you're going to die and we're going to have to see it again" Rachel screamed again.  
  
P"It does not have to be that way" a voice said.  
  
PEveryone looked around and then they realised that they were no longer in the Power Chamber, instead they were in plain surroundings with no real landscape at all along with Zordon and Alpha and the other occupants of the Power Chamber.  
  
P"Where are we?" Damon asked.  
  
P"In between" Kincaid answered.  
  
P"And what does that mean?" Joel asked.  
  
P"We're at a point where we're neither on Earth nor away from it, sort of like the psychic plane" Kincaid answered.  
  
P"Very good Jeffrey Kincaid, that is exactly where you are. Now as to why you are here. There is a way for Adam Pearlman to come back permanently" the man said.  
  
P"How?" Rachel asked her heart racing.  
  
P"Don't tell them, I won't allow them to do it" I said angrily.  
  
P"It is not your choice. Simply put one of you can sacrifice your life and in return we shall return Adam to the land of the living for good" the man said.  
  
PAt that there as a sharp intake of breath from the others and each one looked at each other wondering if one of them would make the sacrifice and then all of them looked at Rachel.  
  
PIgnoring their stares Rachel fixed her gaze on me and spoke. "I know what they're thinking and I don't need to be a telepath. They think I will give my life for yours, but I can't".  
  
PAround the group there was a ripple of surprise and Rachel continued. "Adam I love you and I can't bear to be without you, but I have new responsibilities and new priorities. If I chose to give my life for yours I wouldn't be just giving one for one, I'd be giving… three for one and that wouldn't be fair on them, as they don't even get a say in the matter".  
  
PLooking at her I reached over and placed a hand on her shoulder and said. "I wouldn't have allowed you to do it anyway. If I'd come back and you were gone I don't think I could have gone on anyway. Just promise me one thing, that when my son or daughters are old enough that you'll tell them about me".  
  
P"I promise, that they will know you and I will never forget you" Rachel said.  
  
P"Wait, if you want one life, then take mine" Tommy said.  
  
P"A good choice, but why?" the man asked.  
  
P"Apart from Adam and Billy I'm the longest serving Ranger and for much of it I've caused more pain and misery than any monster has ever done. I wanted my life to count for something and I want to make amends to a friend I wronged. Giving my life so he can come back may not be much, but I hope its enough for him to know how sorry I am" Tommy said.  
  
PI looked at Tommy and finally for the first time since our Zeo days I felt no anger towards him, just the beginnings of a new friendship.  
  
P"Very well Thomas Oliver, it is accepted your life for Adam's" the man said.  
  
P"Wait, Tommy I understand why you're doing this, but if you're going to do it then I can't let you do it alone. I offer my life as well as Tommy's" Katherine said.  
  
PAnd so it went as Rangers all offered their lives to return my own and then a voice spoke. "It's not fair, you're willing to give your life and return Adam's when Mike sacrificed his life and isn't even given the chance to come back".  
  
P"Would you sacrifice your life to return your brother Leo Corbett?" the man asked.  
  
P"Gladly" Leo answered.  
  
P"I would volunteer to replace Leo, so you can bring Mike back" Carter 2 said.  
  
P"I cannot accept your sacrifice Carter Grayson" the man said.  
  
P"Why not?" Carter 2 demanded.  
  
P"You're reasons are selfish. You seek to end your life, believing it will atone for your sins caused by you being part of Devastator. The spirits have a different purpose for you" the man said.  
  
P"What do you mean?" Carter 2 demanded.  
  
P"They are charging you with the task of freeing your Earth from darkness and only when that task is complete will you be redeemed. Do you accept?" the man said.  
  
P"I do, I won't rest until my world is free" Carter 2 said.  
  
P"That is all well and good, but what about Mike?" Leo demanded.  
  
P"And Adam, are you going to take two people's lives in exchange for them" Kim asked.  
  
P"Congratulations Rangers you have passed the test" the man said.  
  
P"What test? What are you talking about?" Karone asked.  
  
P"The spirits wanted to see if you were willing to give your life for another. You proved willing and your reasons noble" Kincaid answered.  
  
P"Indeed, my son was right to pick many of you to be Rangers. Adam Pearlman we will meet again one day, I look forward too not seeing you for a very long time. May the power protect you and your friends always" the man said.  
  
P"Good-bye Father" Zordon said.  
  
PThe man nodded and then the landscape faded to be once more replaced by that of the Power Chamber and along with the Rangers was one more face.  
  
P"Mike!!" Leo cried out.  
  
PThen the two brothers embraced and Mike was greeted by old and new friends alike.  
  
P"Welcome back Mike and of course Adam. Mike now that you are returned to us I grant you this" Zordon said.  
  
POn Mike's wrist two morphing devices appeared and Mike instantly recognised them. "The Magna Defender morphers, but how?"  
  
P"As I told you the Magna Defender's greatest mission lies ahead" a ghostly voice said and Mike smiled.  
  
P"Now Adam, the Ultimate powers now belong to you. Not only can you call upon the combined power of all of your morphing powers, but you still can individually as well" Zordon said.  
  
P"Carter Grayson of the Emperor's universe you were willing to give your life for one of my friends and I can't thank you enough. Your reasons may have been a bit selfish, but still. You've been charged with a mission, but you won't have to do it alone, I don't speak for the others but I will travel with you to your universe and help you free it anyway I can" I said.  
  
P"Thank you, I think I will need the help" Carter 2 said.  
  
P"You can count on my help as well. Adam I'm not letting you out of my sight again" Rachel said.  
  
P"Count me in as well" Carter said.  
  
P"Ditto for me as well" Dana added.  
  
PSoon all the Rangers had issued an agreement and then Zordon said. "Rangers you have made me very proud. While some of you will travel to the Emperor's world some of you must remain here and protect our universe and Adam's as well. However that is a matter for tomorrow. Now I suggest you all get some rest".  
  
PWith that proclamation from Zordon the Rangers realised it was time to go home. With a slight hesitation I too teleported home along with Rachel. We had barely reappeared when she was in my arms and she pulled me into a powerful kiss. Rather than let it continue I pulled away much to her dismay.  
  
P"I'm sorry Rachel, but I don't feel… I can't even verbalise or think my feelings at the moment. I love you, but I need some space to readjust to my life" I said.  
  
P"I understand, I shouldn't have thought you'd be all smiles and like nothing had happened" Rachel said.  
  
P"Believe me I wish I could be, but too much has happened since my death. Now I come back and everything is changed, you're pregnant with my children. When did that happen by the way, you told me you were pregnant with my child, not children" I said.  
  
PRachel allowed a small smile to pass her lips and she said. "Only a couple of days ago, I couldn't believe it when they told me that there were two heartbeats, meaning it was twins. I still can't believe it now".  
  
P"Neither can I, it's a lot to take in. Look since people will wonder what is going on when we're in public can we?" I asked.  
  
P"Still pretend to be together" Rachel finished. "I think so, I mean this is only temporary right, we're not finished for good" Rachel asked.  
  
P"No, I hope not, I just need to get my head together" I answered quickly.  
  
PThen quickly packing some stuff and without looking at Rachel I left the flat and wandered into the night. Back at the flat Rachel finally allowed the tears to start flowing, not know whether they were tears of joy or sadness.  
  
THE END (For now) 


End file.
